Tu eres mi Cielo
by flowerforever355
Summary: Tigresa es una típica chica de 17 años solo que tiene sueños y visiones, que muchas veces la confunden, y todo tiene que ver con ojos color Jade, ella cree que solo es su imaginación y que lo que ve no es real, pero cuando llega un guerrero misterioso con los mismos ojos que ella siempre sueña probara su cordura, ella no sabe que significa ni mucho menos su actitud fría hacia ella.
1. Primer encuentro

**Aquí estoy bueno todavía no tengo muy claro lo que hare pero algo se me ocurrida tenía pensado que este fics seria de romance y drama, pero puedo hacer mucho drama que digamos mi fuerte es el humor y el romance jejeje… bueno hare lo que pueda jajajjaa… pero no puedo cambiar mi manera de escribir. Pero tratare de hacerlo de Drama y Romance.**

**Mi fics '' Mi pensamiento eres tú '' Lo seguire haciendo, amo ese fics, siempre me inspiro enormente…repito, Lo amo!...Bueno este fics será basado en los pensamientos de Tigresa **

**Antes de poner el aviso (lo odio) le dedico este fics a mi hermana menor principalmente que me ayudo a ordenar las ideas ya que tenía una al principio luego otra, y otra hasta que llegue a esta pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y ella me ayudo Gracias!**

**Aviso de responsabilidad: los personajes de Kung fu panda no pertenecen si me perteneciera habría TiPo desde el principio…es obvio y haría matar a Song muajajajajjja ok no.**

Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Era una noche realmente fría y oscura, el bosque estaba cubierto de niebla, la luna llena iluminaba cada espacio a pesar de estar cubierta de nubes, cada árbol se balanceaba de un lado para otro, el viento me impactaba de lleno a la cara en dirección norte, lo que significaba una posible lluvia, corrí lo más rápido que pude no sabía de que huía pero era como si un sentimiento de desesperación, temor surgiera de mi interior y me pidiera correr.

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía pero aun así seguía, sabía que era en un lugar cercando al valle de Paz, sentí como si buscara algo quizás protección, me sentí extraña, ligera. Me detuve en seco clavando las garras en la tierra; mire mi ropa, me di cuenta de que no era el típico pantalón negro y el chaleco rojo bordado que acostumbraba a usar, tenía una camisa blanca ligera y larga muy parecida a un vestido , un pantalón plateado de seda, sorprendida levante la mirada, mire hacia los lados buscando la razón para estar aquí aun así no la encontraba, baje la mirada al suelo observe la tierra esparcida y oscura con ocho perfectas garras clavadas que correspondían a mí , escuche un crujido de una rama, el corazón me latía muy rápido lo sentía prácticamente en mi garganta, tenía miedo.

Quizás a lo que pudiera estar en el bosque, el lugar parecía sacado de pesadillas pero aun así me sentía que ya había estado aquí, ya conocía este lugar, intente tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspire, eso siempre me servía, camine con un poco de pesadez, me dirigí hacia un lugar desconocido creo que inconscientemente camine hacia el mismo lugar donde se escucho el crujido sentía que me llamaban como si hubiera una fuerza invisible y poderosa me atrajera, seguía caminando hasta llegar a un sauce llorón sus ramas largas adornadas de hojas llevaban hasta el suelo era tétrico pero a la vez hermoso, había varias luciérnagas a su alrededor no sabía que había adentro pero intente no acobardarme y entre sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí las ramas a los lados con ambas patas, dándome un lugar para entrar, suspire otra vez y cerré los ojos, trague grueso.

Puse un pie tímidamente y luego camine hacia adentro, el lugar era oscuro solo era iluminado por las luciérnagas, el tronco del sauce era fornido y alto, las raíces sobre salían de la tierra, pasee la mirada por cada lugar y vi sentado a una figura borrosa, alto. Me sobresalte de solo verlo pero él me miraba tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía alegre y feliz de verme, entonces supe que a él buscaba, mire sus ojos que me buscaban, los ojos del chico se conectaron con los míos, observe sus ojos tan verdes como el Jade que brillaban con felicidad e inocencia, y ternura hacia mí, me eran tan familiares.

…_¡Era el! Otra vez._

Se acerco a mí lentamente con una sonrisa ancha por más que intentara distinguir de que especie era o su rostro no podía verlo con claridad, estaba borroso solo podía ver su sonrisa y sus ojos, ese hermoso par de ojos verde oscuro que me perseguían desde niña, sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, algo que no había sentido nunca, me tomo de la pata pude sentir su pelaje grueso y cálido…

Me hablo unas palabras pero no entendí que solo escuche Cielo, siempre la misma palabra Cielo no entendí que significaba o porque me lo decía, pero siempre era lo mismo…En cada sueño existía la palabra Cielo dirigida hacia mí, no sabía si era un apodo o algo así, pero siempre la escuchaba ya me parecía familiar, a mis oídos era común.

Escuche muchos pasos y gritos detrás de mí, me sobresalte y él me soltó apenado, a la vez asustado, eran muchos que venían hacia mí, hacia nosotros, una sensación dentro mío supo que algo no estaba bien, temí por mí, por el… porqué aunque acababa de ver lo sentí tan cercano a mí, una parte mía que necesitaba cerca, el recuerdo de sus ojos Jade me seguían en cada sueño desde los 11 años, sus ojos jamás los había visto pero para mí eran tan reales, en ocasiones brillaban con felicidad otras veces tristes, melancólicos…Cada sueño era diferente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo veía pero cada vez que soñaba con él era diferente el uno al otro, nunca se repetía.

Escuche una voz gruesa, potente y autoritaria, correspondiente a un hombre quizás familiar mío, porque me pareció conocida pero esa voz me dio miedo como si le temiera desde siempre, nos quedamos estáticos nadie se movía solo podía escuchar la respiración de el algo agitada y rápida, vi la sombra de un Tigre alto y fornido, tuve miedo inconscientemente retrocedí 2 pasos, el coloco su pata que mostraba sus grande e intimidantes garras negras abriendo la ramas para darse un lugar…

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me senté en seco, mire hacia los lados aun estaba oscuro, escuche los ronquidos y quejidos de mis amigos en las otras habitaciones, me senté en la cama, me acaricie el cuello y realice algunos estiramientos para intentar que no me vuelva el sueño, recordé sus ojos, siempre me pregunte porque soñaba con el cada día, o de la palabra cielo, me quede unos minutos sentada pensando en todo lo que soñé, en las sensaciones del sueño, era tan real…Este era diferente a otros pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí, vivir cada experiencia como si fuera tan real como la misma vida.

Suspire, me levante dispuesta a cambiarme sabía que iba a ser un día largo, hoy llegaba un nuevo estudiante de un valle lejano, era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón, Oogway en unos de sus viajes lo había seleccionado nunca supe nada de él o de su especie, aunque se rumoreaba que era un panda pero la verdad no creía que era un panda, ellos son una raza pacifica y algo perezosa a mi opinión pero yo nunca había visto a un panda en persona.

Había llegado la noticia que había derrotado a Tai Lung cuando venía de camino a atacar el valle de la paz y tomar el rollo del Dragón por eso no creía que era un panda, tiene que ser un felino o un lobo, ya que el leopardo era bastante fuerte, había derrotado a mi padre adoptivo una vez, y a un ejército entero el solo aunque yo nunca lo conocí, y la verdad tampoco hubiera tenido ganas de conocerlo, a mis ojos era depreciable. Cuando era niña lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ya que gracias el yo había sufrido la indiferencia de Shifu, ya a mis 17 años no lo odiaba solo le tenía lastima…La verdad la llegada del nuevo guerrero no me emocionaba para nada, es mas ni siquiera quería que viniera algo me decía, que no confiaba en el o solo eran celos ya que yo deseaba ser la guerrera Dragón pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, y eso me consoló un poco, en fin el vendría en la hora del almuerzo y yo tendría que hacerme a la idea de que otra persona tiene lo que yo quería, pero así son las cosas… Ya habría tiempo para pensar por ahora solo quería salir golpear un par de arboles, meditar un poco hasta que amaneciera y tocaran el gong.

Busque en un cajoncito, la camisa roja bordada y el pantalón negro de seda holgado ,los extendí en la cama, me empecé a quitar el pijama que conscientica en una camisa roja suelta y larga, y unos pantaloncillos blancos cortos que con la camisa apenas se veían, busque las vendas que estaban en una mesita de luz al lado de mi cama, las coloque alrededor de mis pechos, hasta llegar a la cintura y atarlas en un complicado lazo, moví un poco los hombros y el torso para revisar que no me impidieran moverme con fluidez, la verdad estaba tan acostumbrada a usarlas que no me sentía incomoda cuando las usaba, mire la ropa y me puse la camisa rápidamente luego el pantalón, deje el pijama doblado en los pies de mi cama con la sabana que usaba.

Salí de la habitación sigilosamente procurando no despertar a nadie, fue hacia el baño; cerré la puerta y me lave la cara dejando que el agua fría impactara en mi rostro, me sentí mas despierta tome la toalla y me seque, me cepille los dientes rápidamente pero cuidando de hacerlo bien, salí del baño y de las barracas.

Afuera el clima estaba cálido como siempre en verano a pesar de que aun no salía el sol, hacía calor, pero ya se podían ver los primeros rayos anunciando que ya amanecería, se me pasó por la cabeza desayunar pero no tenía apetito, ni tiempo. Quería golpear arboles pero al final fui al salón de entrenamiento, necesitaba descargar mi frustración como algo y nada mejor que los guerreros de madera, la verdad siempre preferí descargar mi ira con algo inerte por eso me regañaban de niña y me compraban cada una semana nuevos muebles, hasta que se me paso recién cuando tenía 10 años o más, seguí golpeándolo los guerreros con mucha elegancia y fuerza, por aproximadamente media hora, y luego fui de nuevo a las barracas más específicamente a mi habitación busque un cuadernillo, unos carboncillos, siempre me gusto dibujar aunque de niña dibujaba para entretenerme y para olvidar que todos me rechazaban en el orfanato, ahora dibujaba para descargarme es como si le dijera al papel los sueños que tengo, dibujaba para no tener que contarle a nadie sobre el mundo que vivía cuando cerraba los ojos y me disponía a descansar.

Solo Oogway lo sabía, pero en el no encontré más que acertijos sobre hilos rojos o mitades perdidas y vidas pasadas, no entendía que me quería decir pero me gustaba las historias que me contaban, los relatos que siempre oía salir de boca , me entretenían enormemente, algunas veces me hacían sonreír y otras no muchas, entristecer, Víbora quizás sospechaba que dibujaba algo ya que en más de una ocasión me había visto con los carboncillos y aunque insistiera en ver el cuadernillo yo no se lo permitía, ni nunca lo haría.

Me dirigí hacia el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, me senté y me recargue en el tronco mirando como el sol tímidamente salía y con él, el pueblo entero empezaba a tomar vida, sonreí al ver a las personas algunas conocidas y otras no, salir abrir sus tiendas, baje la mirada y recordé ese par de ojos, reviviendo esa imagen, tome los carboncillos y empecé a plasmar en el papel la visión que tenía en mi mente, dibuje los ojos cuidando no perder ningún detalle que capte de su mirada, la dibuje entre sombras, difumine y volví a trazar líneas hasta que conseguí que se asemejara, levante el dibujo sonreí , satisfecha de mi creación…

La verdad con cada sueño había nuevas personas ahora el tigre, antes pavos, cerdos, personas que ahí conocía algunas veces era una espectadora otras estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero siempre ese par de ojos y esa sonrisa que para mí era la más sincera y hermosa que había visto, jamás.

A veces me daba miedo, que pudiera estar enamorada de una persona que no existía, y que era producto de mi imaginación, pero no se lo diría a nadie ni siquiera a víbora que para mí era como una hermana más que mi mejor amiga…Mire el sol que ya sobre salía un poco de las montañas supe que en cuanto las montañas no lo taparan sonaría el gong, me quede un rato mas disfrutando de la brisa cálida que me rodeaba, vi el cuadernillo que lo había dejado a un lado mío, vi su tapa roja como mi chaleco, mire sus hojas usadas, le había pedido a Shifu me lo regalara cuando empecé a tener esta especie de sueños, observe sus hojas abundaban ojos entre sombras , siluetas en medio de bosques, cartas sin abrir, sauces llorones, casas enormes que según yo podían corresponder a personas adineradas, anillos de diamantes y collares, entre otras cosas.

Jamás entendí que significaban las cosas que solía soñar pero aun así las dibujaba, la verdad gozaba dibujar y luego ver todo lo que tenia, todos sabían que dibujaba pero no sabían que ya que siempre lo hacía en un lugar privado donde no hubieran monos o grullas, y mantis religiosas a la vista, usualmente me molestaba con ellos y los golpeaba , ya que, solían espiarnos a mí y a Víbora bueno a la reptil la espiaban solo dos porque cierta ave muy tímida le daba miedo acercarse a ella y también que, desde que Grulla se puso tan nervioso cuando vio a Víbora poniéndose perfume que arruino la misión espía, poniéndose al descubierto…En la habitación de la reptil.

Aunque ella no se enojo, creo que solo se sonrojo pero igualmente le pregunto qué hacia ahí en su habitación, puso en evidencia al mono y a la mantis religiosa, y terminaron marcados de los pies a la cabeza, bueno se lo merecían.

Yo y Víbora los habíamos denominado ''El trió de inmaduros'' a veces cuando nos enojábamos mucho con ellos le decíamos ''estúpidos'' o '' Machos descerebrados'', que me pasaba muy seguido a mi porque solían llamarme Micifuz o gatita, lo que me cabreaba mucho odiaba los términos tiernos hacia mí, me hacían sentir débil y pequeña, como si fuera inofensiva…Yo, Yo la Maestra Tigresa no era débil e inofensiva, aunque a veces tenía que controlarme ya que mi fuerza sobre natural me jugaba en contra en muchas ocasiones al punto de romper los palillos o tazas, mi padre siempre me regañaba y me mandaba a entrenar mas, ya que mi temperamento era casi inaguantable la única que me soportaba era Víbora bueno a veces, y los chicos ni se acercaban a mi cuando me enojaba.

Aunque me gustaba la intimidación y el miedo en ocasiones, todos éramos adolescentes pero somos muy diferentes, Mono tenía 18 años, era el más bromista y la mente detrás de todos sus planes malvados, Grulla 17 que compartía mi misma edad, era el más tímido de todos y el más maduro pero no tanto cuando se juntaba con ellos eran igual de tonto que ellos, Mantis era el mayor de todos con 19 años pero era el que tenia mas personalidad a pesar de ser pequeño y ser un insecto, de todos los chicos era el más metiche y el mejor amigo de Mono los dos se llevaban de maravilla, planeaban muchas bromas algunas fracasaban y otras no, a la que usualmente molestaban era a mí, así que llegue a la conclusión de que eran masoquistas, cuando molestaban a Víbora terminaban marcados, y cuando me jugaban bromas a mi o me lanzaban comentarios inapropiados terminaban rasguñados con mordeduras y totalmente morados.

Me levante, cerrando el cuadernillo y guardando los carboncillos en un bolsillo, camine rápidamente hacia las barracas tenía que llegar antes de que sonara el gong para guardar todo, sabía lo que pasaría si me vieran con esto, tendría a Víbora molestándome todo el maldito día para saber que tanto dibujaba, conocía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser y lo acosadora que era cuando quería saber algo, la adoro pero a veces tengo ganas de noquearla, meterla en una caja y mandarla al otro extremo de China, donde nadie la conozca…Pero luego descarto la idea, si Víbora se iba con quien charlaría por las noches antes de dormir aunque a mí no me gustaban ni nunca me gustarían las charlas que solía someterme la reptil de 16 años las disfrutaba en secreto , me gustaba conversar con ella ya que era bastante alegre y maternal pero odiaba cuando hablaba de maquillaje, y de cómo me quedaría si usara pero si llevaba a cumplir mi plan quien me regañaría por entrenar tanto o por golpear a los chicos sin motivo alguno, la verdad no me molestaba discutir con ella ya que no nos duraba el enojo y me regañaba como si yo fuera mi madre.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando estaba en las barracas de camino a mi cuarto, intente caminar muy despacio y de puntillas para no levantar sospechas, tampoco quería que vieran con mi cuaderno…Estaba abriendo la puerta despacio pues ya escuchaba las voces de mis amigos, los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, los pasos se podían escuchar contra el suelo.

-ejem…-Escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas, me habían descubierto suspire y me dije ''oh, no Víbora'' cerré los ojos incrédula, me di vuelta tímidamente y escondí el cuadernillo detrás de mí, era justo lo que trataba de evitar y resulto todo lo contrario.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Víbora no te vi…justo venia de entrenar- dije fingiendo una sonrisa y reí nerviosa, la reptil me miro de pies a cabeza recelosa con los ojos entrecerrados y seria, poco común en ella.

-si ya me di cuenta…pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tienes escondido?, Tigresa –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, esa mirada no, la conocía de memoria, Víbora sabía que esa mirándome a los ojos con seriedad caía redondita y no podía mentirle, trague grueso y mire hacia los lados deseando que venga Shifu o parezcan el trió ese, necesitaba una escapatoria.

-nada…Víbora en serio. Solo, solo venia de entrenar, no podía seguir durmiendo-dije rápidamente, arrugue el entreceño enojándome conmigo misma de la voz aguda que me salió, Víbora me siguió mirando fijamente dudosa lanzándome una de esas miradas clásicas de ella que decían ''no te creo nada'', yo abrí la puerta con una pata que tenía en mi espalda rápidamente y entré mirándola, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Cuando estuve dentro de la habitación, suspire casi me había atrapado, sentí que transpiraba en la frente, guarde todo cuando escuche el gong y salí apresuradamente lo más rápido que podía, para descubrir a todos mis compañeros en fila, me puse a su lado…El maestro Shifu apareció por el principio del pasillo, como siempre, en realidad este era un día ordinario bueno excepto porque llegaba el ''Guerrero Dragón'' lo único que me emocionaba era que venía con Oogway, siempre hablaba con él, me daba confianza , me escuchaba aunque muchas veces no entendía lo que me decía pero sus historias y leyendas que contaba que muchas veces eran de otras culturas habían formado parte de mi infancia en el palacio de Jade, todavía no me podía quitar esos ojos de mi cabeza, pero era hora de fingir, no podía contarle a nadie…Me tomarían por loca, por eso me gustaba cuando Oogway estaba en el palacio siempre se preocupaba por mí, cada vez que estaba se daba un tiempo para hablar conmigo en el Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, muchas veces hablaba mucho pero el aun así me escuchaba con paciencia.

-Buenos días, maestro- Me sobresalte al escuchar a mis compañeros saludar, me uní a ellos en el ''días'' espero que no se allá notado, no me gusta tener a las personas preocupadas por mí, mucho menos si son ellos, hicimos una reverencia al final.

-buenos días, alumnos-Saludo el Maestro severamente con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda- hoy tendremos entrenamiento solo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego, quiero que estén todos en la entrada del palacio, puntuales vamos a recibir al guerrero dragón y el maestro Oogway. Quiero que su comportamiento con el nuevo alumno sea intachable, no quiero peleas o discusiones, desde ahora en adelante serán un equipo y trabajaran codo a codo, así que les conviene llevarse bien ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos e hicimos una reverencia- Si, maestro.

-muy bien, desayunen y luego vayan al salón de entrenamiento…Hoy entrenaremos equilibrio y resistencia, los quiero a todos despiertos y lucidos.-Dijo el maestro Shifu mirándonos a todos con seriedad, su clásica seriedad siempre serio nunca feliz, bueno desde la muerte de Tai Lung había cambiado enormemente ya me tomaba más importancia a mí, no me decía hija pero ya me decía que estaba orgulloso de mi desempeño, a veces creo que lo que él intenta ocultar no es nada más que pena no por su hijo difunto sino con el mismo, aunque yo no le guarde rencor a él, Oogway me había contado lo que había pasado con él, lo comprendí pero yo no era Tai Lung aunque en ese tiempo era solo una niña y no le tuve rencor a mi padre adoptivo pero si al leopardo estaba tan enfocada en demostrarle que yo era mejor que no me fije en mi llegue a golpear arboles para fortalecerme anulando el poder sentir, me quebré dedos, piernas hasta costillas pero aun así seguía entrenando, todo para ganar un tonto titulo, que nunca fue mío…

Caminamos hacia la cocina en silencio, yo estaba enfocada en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta cuando llegue, era extraño normalmente los chicos siempre conversan o gritan, cosas así pero hoy solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera ocasionada por nuestros pies en el palacio, esta todo tan tranquilo que parecía anormal.

Apenas entre a la cocina, saque un plato de tofu de la alacena y lo puse en la mesa sentándome después, Víbora puso dumplings, panes de frijol y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, los chicos pusieron tazas lanzándoselas entre ellos…._y ya volvieron ¡Genial! _En este lugar la paz dura poco, muy poco….

-¡Grulla! Ahí te va- grito Mono lanzándole la taza al ave con fuerza, mientras Grulla se hacia atrás para agarrarla casi tropezando con sus propias patas y mantis estaba sentado en la mesa devorando un pan de frijol desesperadamente, mientras lanzaba gruñidos.

-Lo tengo….lo tengo-decía el ave, agarrando la taza en el aire, dejándola en la mesa…-oh si, si…Somos los mejores- cantaban Grulla y Mono mientras hacían pasos para atrás mientras Mantis aplaudía animando al par de locos, Víbora y yo nos miramos de reojo con una ceja arqueada mientras murmurábamos con desprecio ''hombres'' al unisonó y negábamos con la cabeza.

-¡oigan, bailarines!-Grito Víbora llamando la atención de los muchachos dejándolos congelados en medio de un paso de baile- ya desayunen, si Shifu llegara a venir y los viera, los castigaría- Les reprendió.

-claro…claro jeje- rio Grulla mientras se tocaba la nuca con una ala, miraba a Víbora un poco sonrojado, pero la reptil ni lo noto ya que justo estaba tomando su te y el ave se sentó, el simio y el insecto se rieron por lo bajo, yo solo mire a Grulla con una sonrisa burlona y volví a comer mi tofu. La cocina se sumió en el silencio algo incomodo solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras bocas masticando los alimentos, a mi no me molestaba el silencio incluso me hacía pensar mejor, en mi mente repasaba el sueño entero tenía que consultarlo con alguien, no sabía que significaría o que representaba el en mi vida una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y era femenina así era Víbora.

-chicos… ¿Cómo creen que sea el Guerrero Dragón?-pregunto la reptil mirándonos, yo arrugue el entreceño al pensar en el mencionado guerrero, Grulla, Mono y Mantis se miraron entre ellos, luego a la reptil.

-pues no lo sabemos…-Dijo Mono que fue el primero en tomar la palabra por todos-pero ojala sea gracioso, ustedes, ya saben, para tener un nuevo compañero y así formar un cuarteto…

Todos lo miramos con extrañez, yo mire a Víbora que hizo un circulo en su cien con su palillo en señal que se le había salido un tornillo masticando su pan de frijol, el simio que miraba hacia el techo con cara soñadora y asintiendo, abrazando por los hombros a sus amigos mientras estos levantaban una ceja, mirando al techo haciendo muecas de incredulidad.

-mm…. ¿que se supone que tenemos que ver?-pregunto Mantis que todavía era retenido por los hombros por el primate soñador.

-ehh…nada… -dijo Mono soltándolos y saliendo de su especie de trance- solo estaba imaginándome como seriamos con un nuevo compañero, pero yo seguiría siendo el jefe de las operaciones.

-hablas de esas ''operaciones'' que ustedes siempre terminan golpeados, o le pasa algo a uno de ustedes…tienen que conseguirse a un líder más…eficiente y que no ponga en peligro su vida, mandándolos al cuarto de Tigresa mientras él se queda vigilando-Dijo la reptil burlándose de Mono y detrás de ella se escucho a risa de los otros chicos, hasta a mi me dio gracia pero solo sonreí mientras lo miraba todavía me acorde de la golpiza de la semana pasada cuando descubrí a Mantis y Grulla en mi habitación, claro que ellos soltaron la sopa y Mono termino más afectados que ellos, atado en la plaza del pueblo por un día entero, golpeado, con un letrero en el pecho que decía ''Le gaste a la Maestra Tigresa una broma y termine así'', en el pueblo todavía se burlaban de el por eso.

-lo ves Mono te dije que ellas sabían- susurro Mantis burlonamente en el hombro de Mono, mientras el solo rodo los ojos.

-claro búrlense del pobre primate, pero ya verán…yo les enseñare que es un plan ingenioso-dijo Mono a la defensiva apuntándonos con el dedo, todos nos quedamos callados y finalmente reímos, Mono no daba miedo pero si gracia, no era un secreto para nadie que formulando planes no era el que estaba más capacitado.- ¡ya verán!

Mono salió de la cocina corriendo hacia el salón de entrenamiento, todos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos entre nosotros extrañados.

-está bien….eso fue….extraño-dijo Grulla con los ojos entrecerrados y nosotros asentimos de igual manera, pero en mi opinión hoy estaba sensible.

-bueno como ya desayunamos…vayamos a entrenar-dije mientras me levantaba y los demás me copiaban, todos salimos de la cocina yo iba adelante con Víbora, atrás estaban Grulla y Mantis que conversaban animadamente sobre el nuevo estudiante, siempre hablando de lo mismo hace días que lo esperaban con ansias los chicos.

-Tigresa….¿qué opinas del nuevo?- me pregunto Víbora que al parecer se había olvidado del incidente con el cuadernillo, me sorprendí porque cada vez que sospechaba que hacia algo siempre insistía, insistía y insistía hasta que me cansaba y le decía, al parecer todos estaban muy entusiasmados con nuestro nuevo compañero.

-la verdad no estoy tan emocionada como ustedes…solo quiero entrenar- dije ya cansada de la misma preguntita todos los días, ya estaba exasperada de esas conversaciones.

-vamos amiga, al menos no te da curiosidad ¡dicen que es guapo!- dijo la reptil lanzando un chillido con cara soñadora mientras yo la miraba con una mueca de asco y rodé los ojos.- también dicen que tiene bonitos ojos… ¡pueden ser azules!

-¡es un panda!-grite enojada a Víbora que parecía de esas chicas tontas y enamoradizas que se la pasan maquillándose, mandándole cartas con corazónes y arcoíris a los chicos. Ella se quedo callada y me miro a los ojos con el entreceño arrugado.

-Tigresa…sé que no te agrada mucho que venga el guerrero dragón pero…por eso no tienes que juzgarlo, es un panda pero eso no significa que sea un inútil- dijo Víbora regañándome por mi comentario _''Genial ahora me hacía sentir culpable… ¡¿porque tiene ese maldito Don?!'' _, suspire y la mire a los ojos con seriedad.

-Víbora eso no es lo que quise decir…solo que-que no sé ni lo que digo…-dije suspirando últimamente había estado extraña y hasta yo misma lo reconocía, pero de repente me sentí mal por lo que dije, quizás debía darle una oportunidad, de verdad no tengo que juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, pero estaba segura que esto terminaría mal…Intentaría ser amable, mire a Víbora y ella me miraba para que continuara- lo siento, si te ofendió el comentario…es que no he dormido bien últimamente…

Últimamente desde siempre, de niña eran pesadillas y de adolescente con los malditos ojos verdes, me sentí la peor amiga al mentirle a Víbora pero tampoco quería decirle, me tomaría por una loca que tiene sueños con un chico que ni siquiera existe- no te preocupes amiga, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Tigresa no me burlare de ti.

Víbora me sonrió, ahora me sentía mucho más culpable llevaba años guardando este secreto para soltarlo así como así, aunque me sintiera mal no podía decirle hasta que esté lo suficientemente segura de que lo tengo superado, trague grueso y hable –Gracias Víbora…lo tendré en cuenta.

La reptil me sonrió con confianza, algo dentro mío se rompió… me sentí horrible, la peor cosa que había en la tierra, dentro mío sentí como si me apuñalaran el corazón por la espalda y el dolor se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, perforando mi alma, baje la mirada con angustiada más bien melancólica y culpable conmigo misma ya no sabía si iba a poder continuar ya llevaba 7 años sin decir una palabra excepto a Oogway pero él viajaba mucho, ya sentía cada sueño una carga, Víbora se dio vuelta y seguimos nuestro recorrido al salón de entrenamiento, entre charlas y charlas se nos haría tarde, el maestro Shifu nos castigaría, y sus castigos eran terribles eran peores que sus entrenamientos, si te hacia bajar y subir la escalera 150 veces con grilletes, tenias suerte.

Llegamos al salón de entrenamiento, el maestro Shifu no daba señales lo que significaba que habíamos llegado temprano, Mono estaba entrenando en los aros, al vernos entrar bajo al piso, Mantis y Grulla se le unieron a él haciendo saludos juntando y chocando sus brazos ellos lo llamaban ''saludo secreto de hombres'', yo lo llamaba '' saludo secreto de idiotas'' entre el nombre que le habían puesto ellos y yo, a mi opinión el mío era mejor, le hacía justicia a los tres aunque cada vez que me burlaba de su estúpido saludo, terminaban muy enojados y luego decían que las mujeres tenían sus días, comparados con ellos yo y Víbora amanecíamos siempre igual en cambio, ellos habían días que se peleaban como pareja y se enojaban o se ofendían como mucha facilidad, pero cuando se enamoraban eran muy obvios, se sonrojaban con solo escuchar el nombre de la chica, eran graciosos.

Yo tenía los brazos en jarra mirándolo con una mueca de asco como hacían gárgaras con la saliva, y Víbora se puso a mi lado con la misma mueca, mirándolos fijamente.

-lo sé….da miedo, cierto- dijo Víbora sin despegar la vista de los Hombres descerebrados, y ahora asquerosos, bueno siempre lo han sido pero últimamente estaban más, al punto, de hacer una competencia de tirar saliva al aire haber quien llevaba más alto….¡era Asqueroso!, enserio no conocían el dicho ''_El que escupe para arriba le cae la saliva encima'' _ recuerdo que Mono y Mantis olieron a saliva por días, ya que, no tienen muy buena higiene que digamos.

-si….-dije arrastrando la palabra por lo menos ya habían parado de hacer su ''show'' – es una suerte…que ninguno de ellos me atraiga.

Mire pícaramente a Víbora mientras ponía un pie en la tarima que separaba el circuito del pasillo para ingresar al salón de entrenamiento, que daba suficiente espacio para que cinco personas estuvieran en el mismo lugar, me estire tocando la punta para en longar, para suerte mía era bastante flexible y con el mini entrenamiento que había hecho en la mañana aun tenia los músculos calentados, Víbora se sonrojo al instante, y yo sonreí, con la cabeza en mi muslo mirándola de lado.

-está bien, está bien…Bueno lo reconozco, pero yo no tengo la misma suerte que tu…. ¡tú nunca te enamoras!...tienes suerte-dijo Víbora haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña y suspirando, para luego dejarse caer en el piso doblándose para tocar su cola, en logando también.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunte sacando mi pierna de la tarima y poniendo la otra, Víbora miro a Grulla que estaba conversando con los chicos mientras la miraba de reojo, los dos se sonrojaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y desviaron las miradas, se escucharon resonar las carcajadas burlonas y fuertes de Mono y Mantis, yo seguí con lo mío.

- no se lo digo porque…se la pasa con su clan de amigos, y no sé si me quiera…-dijo Víbora en un susurro, su tono era de tristeza, yo rodé los ojos _''Víbora era ciega o que''_ y me di vuelta de un brinco.

-estás loca…Todo el mundo sabe que a él le gustas…eso no es un secreto para nadie- dije mirándola seriamente, mientras a ella se le iluminaba la mirada, lo que indicaba que estaba feliz, a veces tenia envidia de ella, tenía un chico que era capaz hacer cualquier cosa por ella, yo no importaba a quien conociera todos me tenían miedo, o se me acercaban y no sentía nada por ellos más que repulsión.

-¿tú crees?- me pregunto aproximándose a mí con una ancha sonrisa.

-mira yo no soy la persona más…romántica que digamos pero…si- dije intentando que ella se animara pero de todos modos le decía la verdad, el siempre la estaba mirando, la defendía e incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer sus tareas cuando ella tenía que bajar al pueblo o tenía que mudarse de piel.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí el abrazo de la reptil que me cortaba la respiración-Gracias…gracias….gracias- gritaba la reptil no me esperaba ese abrazo, víbora en ocasiones solía ser muy energética, trate de moverme o hablar pero se me dificultaba, justo en ese momento entro el Maestro Shifu al salón, creo que ya me estaba poniendo azul, el panda rojo me miro sorprendido.

-¡víbora!, suelta a Tigresa… ¡la asfixias! – grito el maestro Shifu preocupado, Víbora abrió los ojos como platos y me soltó riendo nerviosamente, en cuanto me soltó yo caí al suelo respirando agitadamente, Mono y Grulla me ayudaron a levantarme, está un poco mareada por la falta de oxigeno pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos asesinos de mi mejor amiga.

-lo siento- susurro ella apenada, cuando estábamos todos en fila yo la mire de reojo y sonreí indicándole que no le guardaba rencor, no podía guardarle rencor.

- muy bien alumnos, ahora que estamos todos…Vamos practicar en la tortuga de Jade empezaremos con Grulla, que es mejor en equilibrio y resistencia de los cinco- dijo el Maestro Shifu, Grulla dio un paso al frente y voló hacia la tortuga de Jade, todos lo seguimos con la mirada, el ave se paro en un solo pie, mostrando la pose característica de su estilo, el maestro Shifu empezó un discurso supongo que para desconcentrarnos –Necesitan una mente equilibrada, poderosa para el equilibrio y la resistencia, la mente tiene que estar libre de preocupación, lleven su meditación a un punto que solo sean ustedes y nada…Busquen conectarse con el universo, traten de llegar a una parte en donde quieren estar, la respuesta que buscan desde hace mucho tiempo…Envíen un mensaje al universo, muchos maestros han sobrevivido ya que con la meditación no sientes el tiempo, solo eres tú y tu entorno…

Cuando el discurso termino, Grulla bajo se había tambaleado varias veces .Yo iría al final, Mono fue después de Grulla el Maestro Shifu empezó de nuevo con su explicación, el simio en ocasiones se veía molesto, cuando finalmente termino el panda rojo Mono bajo algo agitado, Mantis fue el siguiente casi se cae tres veces ya el discurso del Maestro me estaba pareciendo al fastidioso pero lo hacía para que mejoremos aparte no podía considerarlo cansador si ni siquiera lo había practicado aun, bueno esta no era mi materia por así decirlo, me había costado mucho la meditación, de niña solo tenía visiones de casas o bosques, hasta que lo logre disiparlo por así decirlo, meditar me costaba mucho , ya que debías dejar tu mente en blanco y tratar de escuchar el viento o lo que está a nuestro alrededor, y yo no lo conseguía o lo conseguía después de muchos intentos, la siguiente en avanzar fue Víbora le di una sonrisa para animarla y ella me guiño un ojo devolviéndome la sonrisa, la reptil se posiciono en el borde de la tortuga y el maestro empezó con el extenso discurso, no sabía cómo podía hacerlo…Me cuesta concentrarme con el viento , no podre con una persona hablando más si es Shifu.

Víbora siguió arriba por unos minutos, se había tambaleado una vez había mejora mucho incluso era mejor que Grulla, me sentía muy orgullosa de ella, cuando el Maestro termino le ordeno a Víbora bajar quien bajo haciendo una voltereta en el aire y poniéndose a mi lado.

-Muy bien Víbora- la felicito el maestro Shifu ella hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa, los chicos le sonrieron y chocaron sus palmas **(bueno no todos tienen palmas, pero ustedes entienden…ya me siento como Ghabin…jajaj)** con la serpiente ovacionándola, ya era hora los nervios me comían, nunca me había sentido así pero no lo demostraba, era muy orgullosa para eso.

El maestro Shifu me miro y supe que era mi turno, levante la cabeza con arrogancia, me trague todos los nervios que tenia, camine a la tortuga firme y dura, de una voltereta subí al borde de la tortuga de Jade, cerré los ojos borrando todo pensamiento o emoción que estaba sintiendo, el maestro empezó su tirrioso y largo discurso, yo trataba de concentrarme en la meditación, solo eso, puse la mente en blanco con mucho esfuerzo, estaba en un pie, Shifu no me estaba ayudando me estaba desconcentrando del ejercicio, abrí los ojos molesta, vi una playa bastante extensa, el sol estaba muy fuerte pude sentirlo quemándome la piel, baje la mirada y sentí la arena mojada baje mis pies, como las olas chocaban contra mis piernas desnudas, mire mi ropa tenía una camisa negra hasta los muslos, parecía de alguien más, me quedaba grande.

Moví la cabeza incrédula a lo que veía, la visión se borro, vi a todos mis compañeros y el maestro Shifu mirándome desde… ¿arriba? Con caras de preocupación.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿me abre caído?...Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo ni siquiera sentí el golpe, aunque me dolía la cabeza y la espalda así que supuse que me había caído, era obvio.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

-tigresa ¿estás bien?- me pregunto el maestro, yo asentí me ayudaron a reincorporarme del suelo, pero no podía ser que no me acuerdo de cómo me caí, esto ya me estaba asustando, últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre, desde que anunciaron que ese guerrero llegaría me estaba pasando estos episodios de visiones despierta.

-amiga ¿estás segura que estas bien?- me pregunto esta vez Víbora, yo de nuevo asentí con una sonrisa buscando que no se preocupen por mí pero finalmente, me trajeron un guatero para los golpes, el Maestro Shifu luego de reprenderme por mi falta de disciplina y concentración, ya que me puse haber lastimado gravemente, nos dijo que nos retirábamos a curar mis golpes en la cocina y luego ir a la entrada del palacio apenas termináramos.

Me pasaron una taza de té verde para relajarme, ya que, estaba bastante nerviosa por la visión que había tenido y el descuido en los entrenamientos, Víbora se veía preocupada sabia que lo de la mañana y lo de ahora, ella me preguntaría con Víbora todo se acumulaba, no era tonta y sospechaba que yo no estaba concentrada, bueno eso era obvio para todos, pero ella creo que intuía que era por algo.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Grulla, yo asentí en silencio no tenía ganas de hablar llegaría el hombre que me robo el titulo y también sufrí una caída, lo único bueno es que Oogway vendría y le podría consultar sobre lo que vi.

-chicos ya no los tenemos que, Tigresa ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes caminar?- me pregunto mantis _''ok…esto ya es ridículo'' _pensé con fastidio, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mi, podre tener 17 años pero ya no soy una niña.

-¡oigan estoy bien!- grite exasperada de tanta hostigacion, todos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la cocina. Yo me levante de la silla, camine a la salida de las barracas hasta el palacio de Jade, donde tendríamos que esperar al Guerrero Dragón.

Los chicos y Víbora hablaban entre ellos, cuando llegue se quedaron callados viéndome, supuse que hablaban de mi, arrugue el entreceño y hice como la que no vi nada, y no me di cuenta de nada.

En cuanto llegue el maestro Shifu apareció por unos de los lados del palacio, todavía no se veía al guerrero Dragón ni mucho menos a Oogway, deseaba hablar con él, contarle todo lo que me paso en su ausencia, nos pusimos en fila y yo hice una mueca de disgusto, los cuatro en cambio se veían emocionados, yo era todo lo contrario, Shifu tenía la misma expresión neutra de siempre, yo la había aprendido de él, sabía hacerla incluso mejor a opinión de Mono, Mantis y Grulla, todos estábamos en silencio, nadie hablaba después de todo ya habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar del nuevo. De nuevo, pensé en el sueño que había tenido los ojos, la visión, quizás me había quedado dormida parada o cosas así…Soñando despierta sí, era eso.

Yo estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no sentí que alguien se aproximaba, Víbora me pego el brazo con su cola yo pegue un alarido de dolor y mire a Víbora con desaprobación, ella me apunto hacia delante con su cabeza, yo mire al frente con el ceño arrugado y vi a Oogway sonriéndonos a todos, todos hicimos una reverencia, yo esboce una sonrisa al ver cómo me miraba feliz, pero lo que extraño a todos fue que el guerrero Dragón no daba señales de aparecer…El primero en hablar fue Grulla.

-maestro, ¿Dónde está el Guerrero Dragón?- pregunto, y todos nos miramos entre nosotros incluso Shifu el maestro ensancho su sonrisa demostraba paz, a veces me parecía extraño que siempre este en calma nada le sorprendía, todo lo sabía.

-el está, por llegar se tuvo que quedar en el pueblo para visitar a un familiar… ¿Cómo están, mis pequeños?-dijo Oogway mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros con cara de simpatía, todos sonreímos todos lo queríamos se podría decir que cuando estaba el cada uno se peleaba por pasar tiempo con él, siempre tenia una palabra de aliento para todos.

-muy bien, maestro- dijimos nosotros al unisonó, yo estaba por preguntar si podía hablar con el cuándo una voz proveniente de las escaleras me interrumpió, se escuchaba un poco jadeante y cansada, supuse que era el Guerrero Dragón, todos intentamos mirar mejor para ver su físico, debía admitir que me pausaba curiosidad su apariencia pero en cuanto lo viera me dejaría de interesarme, estaba segura.

Oogway me miro con una sonrisa un poco extraña, no supe descifrarla. Se dio vuelta para mirar al panda que subía a las escaleras a pisotones pesados, se veía jadeante tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no pude ver sus ojos, lo mire de pies a cabeza sorprendida no era lo que me esperaba, era delgado, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones remengados, era alto y de contextura un poco ancha, pero no tanto. Era un panda, pero los pandas no eran delgados, y pocos de ellos practicaban Kung Fu, entonces este era diferente. Los chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa ancha algo burlona ya que prácticamente estaba desplomando, el Maestro Shifu solo arqueo una ceja incrédulo, Oogway sonreía, tenía su típica expresión serena, Víbora por otra parte lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa amable, yo tenía el entre ceño arrugado.

Jadeo por un rato, y luego se recupero. Yo lo mire, pero luego desvié la mirada, la verdad era que no quería verlo, lo había subestimado, me sentía mal por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo en persona.

-Buenos Días, maestro es un placer conocerlos…Soy Po-Dijo el panda, mi corazón se encogió al descubrir que su tono de voz se me hacia conocido, lo había escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde?, mire al suelo arrugue el entre ceño de nuevo escéptica a lo que escuchaba.

Aun trataba de no mirarlo pero al parecer el tampoco daba indicios de querer mirarme, me enoje un poco al pensar eso pero también me extrañe, ahora si estaba extraña. Los chicos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

-Hola hermano, soy Mono… ellos son Mantis, Grulla-Dijo el simio dándole la mano en un saludo algo formal bueno sin contar que le dijo hermano, ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa él le devolvió el gesto, el panda miro a Mantis y Grulla sonriendo estos imitaron al primate, se veía simpático, pero yo estaba algo inquieta quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible deseaba hablar con Oogway, me obligue a levantar la mirada, y me sorprendí al descubrir que el panda me miraba, entonces vi sus ojos, empecé a jadear al verlos abrí los ojos como platos, no me podía ver pero juraría que tenia la mandíbula desencajada, el se quedo como una estatua viéndome a los ojos, al encontrar su mirada sobre la mía, sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago tal como lo había sentido en el sueño de esta noche .

Esos ojos Jade que me perseguían en cada sueño, en cada visión, los tenía el de ese color, Po tenía los ojos de un profundo verde oscuro tal cual la silueta en mis sueños, su sonrisa no desaparecía es mas incluso puse ver que se burlaba de mi pero pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, paso por mi mente como un flashback de cada sueño que había tenido de él en toda mi vida, sacudí la cabeza ya liberarme de los recuerdos, no me permitiría parecer de esas chicas tontas que se quedan hipnotizadas mirando a los machos, así que murmuré'' un buenos días'' entre dientes y mire para otra parte con desprecio con los brazos entrecruzados sobre el pecho.

-bu...buenos días, Tigresa- dijo Po al principio algo nervioso, pero cuando termino parecía despreocupado como si no le importara lo más mínimo, el desprecio que le hice.

Víbora me miro seriamente, supe que me regañaría de nuevo así que rodé los ojos, la reptil lo saludo amablemente, el Maestro Shifu luego de repetirle el discurso de la mañana, sobre el comportamiento y la buena convivencia, nos dijo que le mostráramos su habitación que para mi desgracia quedaba justo en frente de la mía, no le tardo mucho para llevarse bien con el trió de inmaduros que ahora eran un cuarteto, como si no le bastara al simio con tres.

Luego de mostrarle a Po el palacio de Jade, que Mono se lo hacia tomándose la nariz imitando una voz de esas de guía turísticos mientras el panda murmuraba como Bárbaro o Genial, llegamos a la cocina a almorzar, yo apenas llegue saque el plato de tofu y me senté, los chicos me miraban con asco a casi nadie le gustaba el tofu pero a mí me gustaba, era obvio que yo no era como todo el mundo, los chicos al parecer planeaban una comida, pero a mí no me importo lo más mínimo, tenía mucho en que pensar, al fin encontraba el dueño de esos ojos y era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, me sentí extraña tenia sentimientos encontrados con respecto a mi nuevo compañero era obvio, al menos para mí que no nos llevaríamos bien.

Pero que significaba encontrar a una persona con los mismos ojos, nada. Quizás este paranoica y es todo, solo son sueños, sueños tontos creaciones de mi imaginación para volverme loca, no debía prestarles atención, debía seguir con mi vida normal.

Me sorprendí que todos mis compañeros se hayan sentado en la mesa sin poner nada, los mire a todos para darme vuelta y ver que el panda estaba cocinando, ¿también cocinaba?... Al parecer si, los chicos hablaban con el Guerrero Dragón sobre su vida, tenía que admitir que yo también sentía curiosidad por su pasado.

-¿así que viviste todo este tiempo en el Valle de la Paz y nunca te vimos?- Pregunto Mantis todos nos dimos vuelta para verlo, cortaba las verduras con mucha maestría como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

-sip….Bueno es que, mi padre y yo nos mudamos durante un tiempo, cuando le pidieron ser el chef en la ciudad de Gongmen, para el maestro rhino, buey y cocodrilo-dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de hacer lo suyo al parece prepararía sopa, yo me di vuelta escuchando todo a mis espaldas, pensando en casa palabra.

-¿y cómo llegaste a ser el guerrero Dragón?- pregunto esta vez Víbora dulcemente.

-bueno…a los 11 años vi a los maestros practicar kung fu, me gusto tanto que me obsesione empecé a practicarlo a escondidas, luego de unos meses me descubrieron y me ofrecieron que si quería entrenar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los cuatro le sonrieron.

-¿y cuántos años tienes?-pregunto esta vez Mono, Po se puso a servir los platos para todos pero yo no comí así que puso la sopa a mi lado tímidamente pero concertando su seriedad, yo no levante la mirada, para mi mala suerte había un asiento vacío a mi lado, después de pasarle a todos su sopa se sentó.

-yo tengo 18 años, los acabo de cumplir hace unos meses…-dijo pensativo, todos se miraron entre si y a Mono se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡tienes la misma edad que yo!-exclamo Mono, chocando la pata con Po-Tigresa él es mayor que tu…

Yo ignore su comentario, la verdad ni me interesaba lo que me dijeran no quería nada que tenga que ver con él.

-¿en serio?...-pregunto el panda con extrañez e incredulidad- pensé que era mayor que yo…por la cara de amargada que tiene y lo enojona que es…

Yo arrugue el entre ceño y lo mire con extrañez, enojo, el me sonrió desafiante y burlón, una ira irracional recorrió cada fibra de mi ser pidiéndome golpearlo, sin duda la obedecería nadie me llamaba así y sobrevivía para contarlo, ese panda se estaba metiendo conmigo y eso era imperdonable.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Ni siquiera me conoces-grite levantándome de la mesa como si fuera un resorte, todos tenían cara de traumados, la cocina estaba en silencio, el panda estaba sereno, se levanto con una mirada de burla.

-claro que te conozco, sé que no te gusta que te desafíes, que eres una orgullosa y egoísta que solo piensa en ti, sé que no te agrado solo porque me dieron un titulo que tú querías… ¿lo ves te conozco?-dijo el panda mirándome con una cara de burla, yo apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y apreté los puños clavándome las garras a la palma, todos en la mesa se miraron con preocupación.

-amigo de verías, callarte- le susurro Mantis a Po desde su hombro, yo ignore su comentario y salte para golpearlo, ese panda tendría su merecido pero Grulla me agarro yo tenía los pies y brazos en el aire intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡suéltame, idiota!-grite a todo pulmón forcejeando -¡lo matare!

Grulla intentaba no dejarme matar al panda que me miraba con burla, Víbora trato de tranquilizarme poniendo su cola en mi brazo pero yo se la aparte de un manotazo, ahora no quería que nadie me tocara, solo gruñía y intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme.

-¡Tigresa cálmate!-grito Víbora al verme seguir forcejeando para pegarle a Po, si pegarle en este momento ¡quería matarlo!- recuerda lo que Shifu te enseño…contrólate.

Eso fue como arte de magia, cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10 pero estaba segura que necesitaba contar 1.000.000 para calmarme, Grulla relajo el agarre, intente tranquilizarme más, en ese momento entro Oogway con Shifu a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo el maestro shifu con tono alto, yo no dije nada solo me retire en silencio-tigresa, tigresa…

Grito a mis espaldas, yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie estaba realmente enojada, tenía ganas de matar a ese panda, mañana en el entrenamiento me desquitaría, seguí escuchando la voz de Shifu realmente ya me estaba cansando -¡voy a mi cuarto!...

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta de golpe, me daban ganas de golpear todos los muebles, pero, si Po tenía razón, soy una egoísta y orgullosa que solo piensa en ella, y no me caía bien porque el tenia lo que yo quería. Ese comentario me dolió, porque aunque no lo conozca en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, debía darle una oportunidad, si seguía así terminaría como Tai Lung negándome a algo que era inevitable, yo no era la guerrera Dragón, era él, el universo lo había escogido a él no a mí. Pero aun así no entendí porque se empeñaba en creer conocerme, yo podía demostrar que no era así.

Saque el cuadernillo que tenía en un cajón y me puse a dibujar, dibuje los mismos ojos, la playa, la camisa negra muy similar a la que tenía el puesta, todo en el me era extraño, creo haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero una parte de mi me dice que no debo acercarme a el, y otra siente curiosidad por él y me insta a conocerlo a descubrir las cosas que él tiene escondidas.

Estaba dibujando la camisa negra dándole los últimos detalles, quería revivir todo lo que había visto, ese lugar debía existir, todo en la visión se sintió tan real hubiera jurado que tenia mojados los pies, era todo tan real los sueños, las visiones que a veces me preguntaba si eso era lo real, y este el sueño, un golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mi dibujo deje el cuadernillo cerrado en la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama, y fui a abrir la puerta, me esperaba a Víbora, Shifu o Oogway, pero era la persona que menos me esperaba….Po

Lo mire con recelo de pies a cabeza, se veía nervioso y apenado no me miraba a los ojos, yo no quería hablar con él pero me trague mi orgullo y lo mire, casi ordenándole con la vista que hablara.

-ve-vengo a disculparme…-dijo Po algo sonrojado, yo tenía el ceño fruncido y abrí los ojos a no más poder, _'' ¿disculparse?...después de todo lo que dijo'' _ Pensé extrañada y a la vez aturdida, algunas personas eran muy cínicas, mi orgullo reclamaba dentro mío.

Yo no quería escucharlo, estaba por cerrar la puerta en su cara estaba muy, muy enojada con él, no quería ni verlo, empuje la puerta deslizable pero el puso su mano deteniéndola quedando frente mío, demasiado cerca.

-por favor, no vengo a pelear- dijo el mirando casi suplicándome con la mirada, yo lo mire fijamente, su tono era dulce y su mirada era cariñosa, ¿Dónde estaba el chico que me había hablado mal en la cocina, y que siempre me miraba con burla? me di vuelta, no lo escucharía –solo me quiero disculpar y me voy, Cielo.

Me pare en seco estaba de espaldas a él, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, mis ojos se abrieron a no más poder, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, ahora si estaba asustada, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ¿Por qué me dice así?

'' _¿cielo?, ¿Cómo lo sabe?''_

**Continuara….**

**Ok, esto es un nuevo proyecto, no sé qué les parece díganme porque no tengo experiencia con el Drama menos con los fic centrados en una sola persona, se que ahora no van a entender nada pero con el pasar de los capítulos entenderán, me esmere mucho en este capítulo así que por favor… sean buenitos!**

**Bueno si te gusto deja un review! ….Hasta la próxima, nos vemos en Mi pensamiento eres tu**


	2. Sospechas peligrosas

**Yo! Yo! De nuevo**

**Primero quiero agradecerle a todos los review que me llegaron que para ser el primer capítulo 10 review es bueno, comunicado tres cosas **

**Primero le doy las gracias a Maestra Víbora que ella es mi co-creadora de este fic nosotras lo planeamos hace meses en Facebook pero nunca lo pudimos escribir, y ahora yo lo escribo, no creo que me llevo todo el crédito, ella se merece lo mismo que yo, bueno quizás lo modifiqué un poquito, bueno mucho pero hasta yo y también ella nos habíamos olvidado de este fics.**

**Segundo le doy también las gracias a Lía EEG que ella es mi socia, porque a cierta persona le gusta el suspenso (cof,cof Maestra Víbora cof,cof ) les dedico este capítulo a ellas dos que se han convertido en amigas muy importantes para mí, hablamos todos los días… xD las quiero Loquillas ejem ustedes son las locas yo no… jajajjajjaa ok no.**

**Tercero este fic y que conste está inspirado en sueños, y vivencias que eh pasado, me identifico con Tigresa y sus sueños a mi me pasa casi lo mismo no igual pero muy parecido, bueno les dejo aquí y a contestar review!**

**Yushi: si me parece no se pero, querido, no es igual xD y sobre tu pregunta sobre los límites marítimos y todo….Lo único que tengo que decirte es que yo la verdad no me meto en eso, soy Argentina vivo en Chile, mi padre es Chileno tengo raíces aquí, y lo único que diré es que no estoy a favor ni en contra de nadie, conozco a Chilenos y también a Peruanos Lía EEG es una amiga de allá y respeto las decisiones de todos y como se expresen tampoco quiero ofender a nadie….Pero solo es un pedacito de Mar xD….y Gahri es un personaje de Kung fu panda: la leyenda de Po xD**

**Sal Rosi: para mí es un placer que me dejes un review y que la consideres buena, tenía miedo de subirla y que no gustara, pero vero que si….Apoyo tu moción sepultemos a Song! Y Amo tus historias son muy hermosas y tiernas : 3**

**Nirvana: Gracias, Gracias por tu review y tu opinión, espero mejorar más ya que no tengo experiencia en estos fics de pensamiento ni menos en el Drama pero hare lo posible.**

**Matsumoto 27: Gracias me alegra que te guste y que también los sueños, la verdad me inspire en mi estas cosas me pasan solo que yo no dibujo en eso me inspire en un amigo que siempre dibuja y aquí está el regalito del segundo capítulo!**

**Guest: Muchas gracias para mí es un placer que me dejes tu opinión para mi historia, y si los sueños de Tigresa y todo tiene un trasfondo que se irán enterando a lo largo de la historia, no es una simple chica que tiene sueños raros, va mas allá xD**

**Maestra Víbora: Amiga, Co- autora bueno te gusta el suspenso jajjajajja si quizás Odiaste a Po y más de uno igual pero en este fics Po es diferente al que conocemos un poco más maduro pero no tanto seguirá siendo….. tendrá un aura un poco misteriosa. xD**

**Raven Dark85: Bueno aquí el capitulo numero dos espero que te guste porque trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Neonblack12x: Lo continuare te lo prometo, y la palabra es Oro que bueno que te allá gustado tanto xD la verdad pensé que iba a tener sol review pero creo que fue más de lo que esperaba xD**

**Leonard Kenway: gracias! Me tarde mucho en escribirla incluso investigue sobre el tema tuve que acordarme de sueños míos, bueno Tigresa en parte las dudas que tiene son las mías xD **

**Lía EEG: gracias nadie sabe más sobre este fic que tu querida, espero que te guste el segundo capítulo…. Si es muy Único! La verdad todavía se me siguen ocurriendo diálogos, y escenas para este fics incluso tengo el final!**

**Bueno aviso de responsabilidad: Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará, no lucro con esto ni creo poder….Bueno que lo disfruten xD**

Capitulo 2: Sospechas peligrosas.

-solo me quiero disculpar y me voy, Cielo-

''_cielo'' _

Me había quedado estática en medio de mi habitación, no podía respirar bien, sentí una caricia invisible en mi mejilla, era como si una pequeña brasa calentara mi rostro, sentí una leve presión en los labios no supe identificar lo que sentía, el corazón me latía rápido, sentía como si me pusieran una mano en la espalda y el pecho y me comprimieran los pulmones.

'' _te amo, cielo y mi amor solo te pertenece a ti'' _ escuche una voz dulce y masculina dentro de mi cabeza, no estaba coordinando esto tenía que ser una broma, no podía estar pasando a mí, seguramente me estaría volviendo laca, esto no era posible, escuche la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse suavemente recupere mi postura, no lo quería aquí, no lo quería primero era porque lo detestaba, ahora porque invadía mi mente y no podía controlarlo, una ira broto de mi al recordar las palabra que me había dicho en la cocina, y las de recién, una persona no podía ser tan hipócrita como para insultar a una persona y luego venir a pedir disculpas, y más encima llamarla ''¿cielo?'' Po no podía saber eso, ni tampoco quería que me dijera así.

Me di la vuelta decidida a encararlo, y buscar respuestas, estaba enojada pero tenía que controlarme sino usaría a Po de saco de boxeo -¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunte de hecho no sabía si estaba preguntando porque sonaba mas como una exigencia, levante la cabeza Po era más alto que yo por una cabeza, pero no me importaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- desvió la mirada, entre nosotros no existía más que centímetros distancia estaba un poco nerviosa, lo tenía que reconocer pero porque era, la cosa.

Quizás porque estaba sola en mi habitación con un chico que era un completo cretino y que creía saberlo todo de mi, ¿que podía significar que supiera algo de un sueño mío? Nada. Después de todo era un extraño para mí.

-no me gusta que me digas Cielo, no me gusta que me hables, ni que me mires-mentira. Sabía que aunque mintiera y lo sugiera haciendo, no quería reconocer que sintiera algo por él, pero el problema era ¿qué? El levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido pero no me importaba, me senté en mi cama con la espalda recta, y la cabeza levantada.

-mira, no me importa si aceptas o no mis disculpas, como dije vine a disculparme y luego me voy….-exclamo él, se veía enojado, se cruzo de brazos me miro directo a los ojos por un momento me olvide de lo enojada que estaba con él pues la habitación solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna lo que hacía resaltar sus profundos e irritantes ojos Jade, su camisa lisa y completamente negra brillaba con la luz, que le daba tonalidades azules en partes estratégicas, tuve que mirar a otra parte para no quedarme plasmada con él, todo mis sueños y elementos que solía soñar coincidían con él, con todo.

-bien entonces discúlpate….-exigí, tratando de sonar lo más dura posible sabia que se me daba bien, Po soltó un suspiro frustrado, cansino quizás estaba cansado de mi pero no me importa, ¿o sí? Su expresión se suavizo, su cara reflejaba paz o intentaba reunirla y me sorprendió que lo hiciera, todos hasta yo misma sabía que era una persona difícil.

-bien- rodo los ojos. Yo tense la mandíbula y mire hacia arriba pidiéndole que prosiguiera pero no le lance una mirada agradable –discúlpame por todo lo que dije en la cocina es solo que me molesto, tu actitud hacia mí.

Yo arrugue la nariz, sonaba como mi padre cuando daba sus discursos ensayados por semanas para los festivales y días de celebración, no sonaba sincero era sin emoción y monótono, como si las palabras fueran por obligación no entendí su motivo para que se viera a disculpar, ¿porque no dejar las cosas así? ¿Por qué disculparse con una persona que es más que obvio que no quería nada con él? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

-sabes que, ya es tarde tengo que dormir. No quiero tus disculpas falsas.- me levante de la cama con paso firme, me dirigía a la puerta no quería volver a escucharlo tenía muchas cosas en mente como para él estuviera aquí perdiendo su tiempo conmigo no conseguiría nada de mí, no lo mire ni tampoco su expresión, sentí una mano posarse en mi muñeca firme pero no para lastimarme, sentí una corriente cálida extenderse por mi brazo, abrí mis ojos como platos y me di vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, mire mi brazo y luego a el de manera aleatoria de mala forma, pero el parecía no inmutarse.

-¿crees que miento?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, aun sosteniéndome el brazo, lo mire seriamente, intente zafarme de su agarre fuertemente, mas no me sirvió de mucho, Po tenia la mano muy pesada, y me sorprendía de que no me hiciera daño.

-¡por supuesto que sí!-exclame con enojo, aun haciendo fuerza Po soltó una risa burlona, sarcástica me enfurecí mas si es que podía estarlo más- ¡no necesito tus disculpas falsas, suéltame ya!

Le exigí , rogaba en mi interior que alguien viniera quizás Víbora incluso el trió de inmaduros , voltee la cabeza pidiendo que alguien, alguien se apareciera pero no encontré a nadie, Po me soltó suavemente, era extraño aun cuando le gritara y lo detestara, el solo venia, me miraba dulcemente y casi me derretía como mantequilla, el poder que le estaba dando a Po sobre mí no me gustaba para nada, me sentía débil y tonta, a la vez me agradaba era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, su presencia, su aroma a tierra fresca y menta, se me hacia tan familiar, su risa; sus ojos, me sentía tonta como las chicas que salen en los libros que Víbora me obliga a leer solo para hablar del personaje que a ella le gustaba, odiaba esas cosas pero debía admitir que eran atrayentes, me hacia poner los estándares muy altos respecto a los chicos que en ocasiones me miraban como un dulce, quería sentir las mariposas en la boca del estomago, el nudo en la garganta al escuchar su voz, pero no quería sentirme así con Po.

Lo mire fijamente en silencio entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza, el no hizo nada más que mirarme con los brazos cruzados, se ponían ver sus músculos tensados en sus brazos, desvié la mirada un poco avergonzada de que estaba observando, aun mantuve mi mala cara, quería que el panda se vaya de mi cuarto.

-Cie…es decir, Tigresa vine a disculparme y eso voy a hacer, no quiero ni puedo pelear contigo, solo quiero ser tu amigo…no quiero más problemas aquí- Ahora si se escuchaba sincero, su mirada lo reflejaba pero me extraño su comentario _''no quiero ni puedo pelear contigo'' _ ¿Qué significaba? Quede paralizada ante esas palabras toda la ira que había sentido hacia su persona se había esfumado, en mi mente solo cabían sus ojos, no supe identificar lo que paso, era como si algo dentro mío se hiciera confiar en él solo con decir esas palabras, era estúpido, era como si tuviera encerrada dentro mío una persona que gritaba su nombre, como si me arañara por dentro pidiendo que lo disculpe, pidiendo estar cerca de él.

Rodé los ojos ante los pensamientos que se me están cruzando por mi mente, no era posible que Yo, Yo la maestra Tigresa, la líder de los cinco furiosos, pensara de esa forma y cayera rendida ante las dulces palabras de un desconocido, que antes se había portado como un imbécil.

-esta bien. Sólo largo- suspire. Le iba a decir que no que se fuera de mi habitación, que no quería sus disculpas, pero había salido otra cosa, una cosa que nunca imagine decir, si me insultabas o molestabas perdías, porque no me volvías a considerar una amiga, ¿pero porque Po no?, ¿porque con él era diferente?.

-tigresa por favor, solo quiero saber si en serio aceptas mis disculpas o ¿vamos a discutir todos los benditos días?- pregunto Po, aunque al último sonó mas como si estuviera bromeando, en vez de hacer una pregunta seria, como podía responderle eso si ni yo sabía la respuesta.

- no lo sé creo que lo más conveniente sería que nos llevemos bien, ya que, viviremos en el mismo hogar- dije sentándome de nuevo en la cama, Po me había tachado de ser egoísta yo podía demostrar que no, pero sabia en mi interior que tenía razón, quizás quizás estuviera equivocada y solo necesitaba una oportunidad, pero que no creyera que sería fácil aun tenia desconfianza así el, Po era misterioso y yo lo sabía, necesitaba respuestas, vi al panda asentir con una sonrisa aunque su sonrisa me parecía falsa, condescendiente no sabía porque Po era así conmigo como si me quisiera cerca, pero a la vez no estuviera dispuesto a decirme todo, intente devolverle la sonrisa pero tenía que muchas cosas en mente, necesita aclarar mis dudas, primero eran mis sueños, luego las visiones y ahora escucho voces.

-po…- lo llame en un susurro reuniendo fuerzas para la estupidez que iba a preguntar, el me miro dándome a entender que prosiguiera, suspire, tenía que hacerlo era ahora o nunca-¿de dónde sacaste eso de Cielo?

El abrió sus ojos como si se fueran a escapar de sus cuencas, yo pestañee rápidamente mordiéndome el labio inferior, el silencio reino por unos minutos yo no era capaz de hablar ya que esa simple palabra me hacía temblar y preguntarle a alguien que tiene un enorme parentesco con una persona que has soñado por casi toda tu vida no era precisamente lo que una persona normal haría, no era normal que alguien soñara con un desconocido, el desconocido se materializara y supiera la palabra que por años has escuchado en tu mente y sueños, aunque me constara asimilarlo a veces cuando estaba acostada o sentada, solía cerrar los ojos y verme en un vestido celeste, llevando guantes cortos blancos en una fiesta o caminando en la lluvia, abría mis ojos y me daba cuenta de que era yo y estaba en el palacio de Jade.

-em, no creo que sea el momento, ni estés preparada…-dijo Po seriamente y rápidamente, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, me quede sentada unos minutos analizando lo que él me había dicho, tenía que averiguar quién era Po, lo que tramaba ahora estaba segura que había venido a volverme loca, pero quizás no sea su culpa sino mía, quizás mi cabeza no esté funcionando bien, y me faltara un tornillo como a veces solía decirme Víbora, pero ella hablaba de locura y era una maniática esquizofrénica del maquillaje y la moda, pero a veces la envidiaba, su alegría, contagiaba a todos aunque a veces daba miedo, pero me encantaba estar con ella y me sentía terrible de no decirle la verdad, ahora tendría un secreto más de la lista larga que aun no le eh dicho, ¿pero tendría algo que ver conmigo Po? O solo esta paranoica necesitaba respuestas o enloquecería, ya ni siquiera podía entrenar bien, tampoco pensar con claridad.

Mire el suelo, soltando un suspiro de frustración era de imbéciles pensar que te sentías traicionada pero así me sentía, Po no me decía la verdad y lo sabia tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero sabía que no me lo permitiría era muy orgullosa para hacerlo levante la cabeza, no importaba si Po no me diera respuestas las buscaría por mi propia cuenta, aunque igual no le tomaría importancia a unos sueños.

Me levante de la cama arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta Po la había dejado abierta, no me sentía con ganas de nada, no tenía ganas ni de entrenar solo quería descansar olvidarme de mis sueños quizás con mucha suerte no soñara nada, pero no quería ilusionarme sin motivos, sabía perfectamente que soñaría igual.

Me cambie rápidamente solo quería acostarme aun me dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe en la tortuga o quizás por todo el problema que se había producido hoy, deje mi ropa de entrenamiento a un lado, me empecé a sacar lentamente las vendas al sacármelas expandí mis pulmones dejando que el aire ingresara a mi cuerpo me sentía más liviana, relajada siempre me gusto la sensación de estar en ropa interior, pero solo podía estarlo unos minutos pues se sentía incomoda, como si la observaran y conocía de sobra a sus amigos y sabia que a veces entraban a su habitación sin permiso discutiendo con Víbora, exigiéndole que respondiera a quien quería mas, era obvio que a Víbora pero, los tres no daban su brazo a torcer.

Rodé los ojos ante ese recuerdo pero debo admitir que era bastante gracioso, pero ahora no estaba para risitas, me puse el pantalón blanco corto y la camisa roja, no quería pensar en la charla que había tenido recientemente con Po pero aun así seguía pensando en ellos, ¿Por qué me había contestado de esa manera? , ¿Que aun no era el momento y lista para qué? Me acosté en mi cama, me tape con una delgada sabana roja, no hacía mucho frio así que la sabana era todo lo que necesitaba, como estábamos en pleno verano en el valle solía hacer mucho calor, mucho pero te ayudaba con el ejercicio, de hecho no me gustaba mucho el frio, pero me gustaba ir al techo del palacio llevar un libro y una taza de café cargado, y leer mirando el paisaje, me gustaba sentir el frio en mi piel con una buena novela a diferencia de Víbora yo leía otra clase de novelas a veces de misterio o incluso de leyendas chinas, y japonesas, mi favorita siempre había sido ''La leyenda de la flor de hielo'' era romántica pero aun así me encantaba desde que Oogway me había mostrado esa leyenda había sido mi favorita, me la había contado cuando tenía 11 años y había tenido el primer sueño, me cerré los ojos intentando relajarme, suspire para disponerme a descansar.

* * *

_Abrí los ojos_ _aun teniéndolos hinchados, hacia frio abrazaba mis piernas en busca de calor, no lo podía encontrar, escuchaba sus gritos no podía dejar de llorar de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él ni para ayudarlo, había jugado con fuego y me había quemado, lo peor es que él había salido involucrado, prefería que me torturaran a mi pero a el no, era capaz de dar mi vida por la de él y lo sabía perfectamente, sabia a el acuerdo que había llegado con Oogway, pero era mejor que nada, era mejor que dejar la cosas como estaban_

_Tenía una esperanza..._

_Me seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero al escuchar otro grito corrieron todavía más lagrimas por mis mejillas ya no podía controlarlas se me rompía el corazón al escucharlo sufrir por mi culpa, aparte de eso me sentía mal, estaba semanas sin comer solo bebiendo agua cada 3 días, mi camisa blanca de seda y mi pantalón plateado estaban completamente manchados y rasgados en los brazos y las piernas dejándolos al descubierto ,mi pelaje se había vuelto opaco y estaba sucio, estaba lastimada tenia moretones en los brazos, piernas y rostro; débiles cortes en las piernas y uno en la mejilla derecha horizontalmente, el suelo era de piedra fría y solida, era de noche hacia frio, temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana con barrotes, la cama era de piedra no había dormido en días, escuchaba sus gritos y las potentes risas, no conciliaba el sueño no tenia paz. Escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos que ahora estaban muy delgados tanto que se parecía que estaban pegados al hueso, el lugar donde me encontraba estaba sucio, podía escuchar el bullicio, los gritos de la gente, sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Tenía un consuelo, no era un adiós lo volvería a ver…._

_Una voz masculina y burlona me llamo desde la puerta enrejada, me volví a secar las lagrimas ya no volvería a llorar, levante la cabeza en una pose arrogante, y me di vuelta aun en el suelo le lance una mirada de odio, no me arrepentía ni me avergonzaba de nada, me costó levantarme un poco pero finalmente lo hice las piernas me temblaban un poco, la cabeza me daba vueltas tenía el estomago que parecía que iba a vomitar pero aun así seguía, también tenía los labios secos y quebrados, los cortes me ardían estaba segura que tenía sangre seca en el pelaje intente hacer caso omiso a todas las molestias, y seguir sabía que mi apariencia no era la mejor y que reflejaba debilidad pero no me importaba ni siquiera si el pueblo entero me veía así, ni siquiera mi familia._

_El tigre siberiano abrió la puerta, me miro con una mirada burlona y maligna la ignore, camine lentamente levante la cara y me enderece intentando parecer más alta, intentaba parecer fuerte, inmutable pero por dentro me estremecía tenía miedo, tragaba grueso a cada segundo sabía lo que pasaría era una traidora a mi familia, a mi clan pero no me importaba, después de todo si iba a morir iba a ser por amor, cada paso era lento y pausado, no debía pensar que iba a que me mataran, sino a buscar una nueva oportunidad._

_-¡apúrate!- me grito, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la celda al pasillo, yo me tuve que sostener de los barrotes de la celda del frente para no caerme, solté un pequeño grito no quería parecer débil era fuerte, en otro tiempo hubiera terminado golpeado pero estaba muy débil tuve que reunir fuerzas para volver a ponerme de pie, reinaba el silencio lo que se me hacia extraño puesto que siempre escuchaba sus gritos y las contantes risas, me pregunte por él una vez que estuviera de pie, mire por la pequeña ventana de la celda del frente descubriendo al pueblo reunido en la plaza que era iluminada por las antorchas rojas, la gente conversaba entre ella enojada, supuse que era por mi pero no me interesaba, nunca busque opiniones._

_-¡camina!- El tigre me volvió a empujar solté un gruñido, el empujón hizo que acelerara mi paso me tuve que sostener de nuevo con unos de los barrotes de las primeras celdas para no caer por la escalera de caracol, el paso por al lado mío mire su vestimenta tenía una coraza de cuero oscura, y una pequeña daga en la mano izquierda supuse que era un soldado debajo de la coraza tenía una blusa con mangas gris y unos pantalones largos yo a comparación con el parecía que aun estaba en verano ,mire sus manos descubriendo una daga tenía una símbolo de dos calaveras atadas por un lazo negro era el símbolo de Kage, una ira recorrió mi cuerpo con solo recordar su nombre._

_Con toda la rabia que sentía empecé a bajar la escalera lentamente apoyándome en la pared helada, inconscientemente empecé a temblar esto no me ayudaba sabía que si seguía así terminaría desmayada, pero me negué a hacerle caso a mi cuerpo la escalera se me hizo eterna cada peldaño era una tortura si la terminaba en mis cinco sentidos seria un milagros-¡rápido, camina!- me gritaba el tigre exigiéndome avanzar trataba de caminar más rápido pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía._

_-¡entonces no me hubieran lastimado, y me hubieran dado de comer!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, el tigre soltó un potente gruñido, yo ya no tenía fuerza para bajar otro peldaño me había enojado los pulmones se me hacían trizas, sentía un sabor insoportable a sangre en la boca tanto que ya creía que vomitaría sangre, respiraba agitadamente el soldado camino bufando hacia mí, soltando un insulto me tomo del brazo con fuerza casi sentí que se me cortaba la circulación en el lugar, sabía que le parecía repugnante pero no me sorprendía todos me veían así._

_Me jalo hacia abajo rápidamente casi me desvanezco en más de una ocasión gritaba de dolor me presionaba muy fuerte, y más encima justo donde tenía un moretón gigante, pensé que el brazo se me iba a romper, reprimía sollozos pero me había prometido a mi misma que no volvería a llorar ni menos a quejarme, y ya sentía que está seca, sentí que la vida se escapaba de mis manos como la arena._

_Pero aun así seguía trataba de mantenerme alerta, presionaba a mi propio cuerpo sabía que estaba mal pero tenía que reunir fuerzas, el soldado me hizo pasar por un pasillo entero yo trataba de mantener la calma, no era tonta sabía lo que pasaría, sabia la pena que implicaba la traición, fui arrastrada hacia una puerta de madera habían dos soldados custodiándola, uno de ellos el mas fornido tenía una cuerda gruesa en su mano y reflejaba hostilidad me miro con rabia ,el otro soldado era más joven y pequeño supuse que tenia aproximadamente 18 o 19 años trataba de parecer rudo pero cuando me miro no tenía la misma mirada que el otro, me miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada de compasión ambos tenían lanzas en sus manos yo arrugue el entreceño cuando el soldado mayor me ato ambas manos fuertemente, solté un chillido._

_El tigre siberiano que me había escoltado les ordeno que abrieran la puerta de inmediato fue abierta el tigre me empujo fuertemente, esta vez no tuve de que agarrarme caí de rodillas en el suelo, el soldado entro después de mi pasando por mi lado sin siquiera ayudarme, cuando caí al suelo escuche la risa del pueblo entero, supe que se estaban burlando de mi, escuche a alguien exclamar mi nombre con desesperación lo vi a él estaba de rodillas tenía las manos atadas a su espalda era re tenido por dos tigres fornidos y altos, que lo agarraban de los hombros impidiéndole que se levantara mientras otros tres tenían lanzas, yo lo mire con angustia quería abrazarlo, correr a su lado y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ahora no sabía._

_Tenía múltiples moretones en el rostro tenía la cara hinchada, un corte en la nariz y en los labios que aun sangraban supuse que eran recientes, sus brazos estaban morados y en su pecho tenía tres cortes profundos con sangre seca acumulada en su pelaje que en un momento era blanco y brillante, su camisa negra de seda estaba cortada y sucia, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su aspecto era pálido, lúgubre supe que estaba tan débil o más que yo, nuestras miradas angustiadas se conectaron por un momento, me distraje cuando vi a Kage subir con una mirada de burla seguido por su comandante y el tigre siberiano que venía conmigo, una ira broto de mi, intente levantarme bruscamente intente sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia._

_Me enderece todas risas que se habían producido se habían callado, Kage me miraba con burla pero cuando me levante me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo levante la cabeza debía mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me negaba a mostrar miedo ante su presencia, sabia a lo que venía, y a lo que me habían traído, conocía las leyes y sabia que no tendrían piedad con una traidora, infiel como yo._

_Camine hacia el centro de la plaza, con cada paso era un pesar y el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, mire hacia la multitud que me gritaba '' ¡Amante del enemigo!'' la verdad me importaba, mire a mi madre y a mi padre que me miraban en silencio, mi madre lloraba amargamente mientras era retenida por los hombros por mi padre, el no hablaba solo me miraba con ojos cristalinos sabia que sufrirían por mí, pero yo había elegido esto, tenía claro a que me enfrentaba._

_Toda mi vida había sido programada, controlada mas con él había experimentado algo que nunca sentí me sentía libre, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, con él era capaz hasta de conquistar el mundo, imaginar un mundo distinto un mundo sin clanes, sin límites, sin tiranía, sin rivalidades tontas. Los mire con una sonrisa buscaba reconfortar sus corazones a mi padre se le escapo dos grandes y pesadas lagrimas, el corazón se me encogió tuve que reprimir mis lagrimas, aparte la mirada con cada paso se me cruzaban imágenes de mi vida desde mi infancia hasta el, supe que todo había valido la pena, si moría me sentiría completa, pero aun tenia pesar, no tendría la meta cumplida._

_Kage camino hacia mí, me agarro bruscamente del brazo tirándome al suelo, quede frente a él que intentaba liberarse del agarre de los dos soldados, pero uno de ellos le había pegado un codazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, yo me desespere intente levantarme pero las piernas no me respondían, Kage hablo a la multitud pero yo no escuche solo lo mire a él con ternura, le sonreí quería que antes de morir sus ojos fueran lo último que vea, sus profundos ojos verdes que tenían lagrimas luchando por liberarse , el respiraba agitadamente pude apreciar que tenía miedo pero uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte._

_Kage camino hacia mí, el intento desviar la mirada pero un tigre le obligo a mirarme yo estaba tranquila por primera vez en toda mi vida, realmente lo estaba. Lo mire solo a él perdiéndome en sus ojos, Kage me sostenía la cabeza conocía el procedimiento de memoria, lo había visto repetidas veces. Deje mi mente en blanco, las manos me temblaban ligeramente intentaba controlarlas pero no podía -ten en claro algo, cariño quiero que sepas lo que es traicionar a tu especie, a mi…pero lo que más me molesta es tu calma, te portarte mal-susurro Kage en mi oído de manera retadora y burlona, se coloco detrás mío poniendo sus manos en mi cuello debajo de la pera y en la nuca, lo mire a el que intentaba soltarse mientras soltaba alaridos, y sollozos, yo solo intente esbozar una ligera sonrisa el me miro con las lagrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, sentí un dolor agudo recorrer mi cuellos, apreté los labios impidiendo que soltara un quejido, sentí como si todo se nublara y la fuerza con la que me presionaban y me doblaban el cuello era tremenda, pude sentir como los tendones y músculos de mi cuello de desgarraban, la vida escapo de mi cuerpo._

_-¡no!_

* * *

_Escuche un fuerte grito y un fuerte crujido que me salió de mi cuerpo, el dolor era inmenso no lo podía controlar, sentí mi cuerpo caer como una bola de nieve, aun escuchaba sus sollozos, luego todo se volvió negro._

-¡no!- me levante de golpe, me dolía el cuello no podía recordar nada solo el dolor y la desesperación, me traspiraba la frente, tenía un nudo en la garganta intente mover mi cuello pero por más que lo intentaba me dolía, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe ingresando todos mis compañeros y mis dos maestros a la habitación rápidamente, yo tenía los ojos vidriosos y una pata en el cuello, intente masajearlo pero me dolía mucho, no sabía lo que había pasado.

-tigresa ¿estás bien?, escuchamos un grito ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el maestro Shifu preocupado, yo respiraba agitadamente, parecía como si mi cabeza me impidiera escuchar sus voces solo escuchaba el eco de sollozos y gritos desesperados, recorrí con la mirada toda la habitación buscando a Po, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba estaba al lado de Oogway me miraba preocupado como si intentara decirme algo o descifrar que tenia, yo intente doblar la cabeza pero al instante que lo hice un fuerte dolor recorrió mi cuello justo como en el sueño, del que me acordaba solo lo ultimo esta vez era diferente, razonaba como otra persona, no sabía nada, otra Tigresa sentía y pensaba por mí, solté un quejido agudo al intentar verlos de lado y me lleve una pata a mi adolorido cuello.

-maestro yo…tu-tuve una pesadilla- exhale dos veces, el panda rojo arrugo el entreceño supuse que me regañaría como siempre, Víbora me miro seriamente ahora si hablaría conmigo, esta vez no me escaparía lo sabía, me sentía angustiada como si tuviera un nudo en medio del pecho y si lo desataba lloraría, por un minuto reino el silencio supongo que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mi padre adoptivo se me acerco yo aun mantenía la pata en mi cuello, el maestro me quito la mano de mi cuello suavemente en el instante que la quito me dolió, la suavidad con que me toco me recordaba cuando era niña.

-vamos a ver….-dijo suavemente, mis amigos quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar una voz tan suave provenir de mi padre, me recordaba cuando era niña y me contaba cuentos sobre la mitología griega era extraño pero de niña crecí llena de historias y cuentos de diversas culturas, y religiones, el maestro Shifu puso su pequeña pata sobre mi cuello presionándome fuertemente yo casi me retorcí de dolor, pero extraño necesitaba repuestas ya no podía seguir así.

-mantis….-llamo mi padre alejando su pata de mi cuello, el insecto salto del hombro de Mono a mi nuca en cuanto toco la parte posterior de mi cuello solté un alarido me agarre a los lados de mi cama, clavando las garras a la madera, sentí una cola posarse sobre la mano, mire de reojo a Víbora que me dedico una sonrisa.

El insecto me toco con su tenaza la nuca y a los costados de mi cuello, me estremecí del dolor era el mismo que sentí en el sueño, tenía que ser mentira, no sabía porque pero algo me olía mal

–Tigresa que dieron vuelta la cabeza…- bromeo Mantis tocando mi cuello, consiguendo la risa de Mono y Grulla, yo le gruñí al insecto y escuche el siseo de Víbora, sabía que ella me apoyaría cuando se trataba de bromas hacia mi ella siempre me defendía en ocasiones me molestaba un poco ya que me podía defender sola con o sin Víbora pero me gustaba sentir su apoyo-quiero decir, nunca había visto algo como esto, solo en personas que le doblan el cuello…y hablo para matarlas.

Dijo el seriamente, yo recordé los gritos y sollozos del extraño de ojos jade, no sabía porque y también que era tonto pero desde que había llegado Po en el almuerzo lo relacionaba todo con él, como si él me impidiera conocer la verdad. Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, está sorprendida y no me gustaba estarlo por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de un tigre alto e intimidante poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, una persona delante mío gritando y haciendo fuerza para que lo liberaran respire agitadamente, poniendo mi mano en mi pecho, sacando bruscamente e inconscientemente la cola de mi amiga, todos se miraron entre sí pude sentir sus miradas posarse sobre mí.

-tigresa ¿estás bien?- alce la mirada y mire a Po que se veía preocupado, Oogway en todo el tiempo no había hablado solo me miraba como analizando todo, supuse que por lo menos el sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, yo le había contado mis sueños y él sabía perfectamente que le desconocido que veía compartía el mismo color de ojos con Po, yo solo lo mire como reprochándole que no me decía nada, que no me tenía confianza aunque si lo pensaba bien me acababa de conocer, pero me sentía traicionada.

-si…-me decidí a hablar finalmente, aun lo miraba a los ojos olvidándome del resto el me miro doblando ligeramente su cabeza con preocupación lo podía ver a kilómetros, algo pensaba y yo no sabía que era, me lamente de no conocer mejor a Po.

-mm….Víbora trae las agujas de acupuntura, rápido – dijo mantis con tono serio, algo estaba mal conmigo y lo sabía, la serpiente asintió y salió rápidamente como si fuera un rayo, nunca la había visto reptar tan rápido excepto cuando encontraba liquidaciones de maquillaje y adornos para el cabello de último minuto, me alegro de tener personas que se preocuparan por mi pero eso no significaba que iba a estar bien, necesitaba saber que sucedía conmigo.

Escuche a la serpiente entrar de nuevo dejando el maletín con las agujas en el borde de la cama, el insecto salto desde mi nuca hasta la cama, al momento que ya no estuvo apoyado en mi cuello sentí el dolor extenderse por mis hombros gruñí de dolor y me volví a sujetar del borde de mi cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza volví a sentí un suave toque en mi pata, un calor agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo me pareció familiar su toque mire de reojo, y me sorprendí al ver a Po agachado tomándome mi pata, por un minuto nuestras miradas se conectaron.

Me sentía reconfortada, mucho mejor era increíble como alguien que odiabas te podía hacer sentir mejor pero ahí estaba yo queriendo que una persona a quien creía odiar gustándole que la misma persona que se comportaba como un imbécil le tomara la mano y estuviera cerca de ella, cuando hace unas pocas horas atrás si se atreviera a tocarme le hubiera pegado un derechazo en el rostro sin dudarlo.

Ya no sabía si él era el sínico….

Po me provocaba muchas sensaciones pero la incomodidad no era una, extrañamente me sentía cómoda como si fuera común y cotidiano, su aroma era familiar y su tacto, suspire pero no aparte su mano, volví a cerrar los ojos sentí a Mantis situarse en mi nuca, apreté la mano de Po para no gritar de dolor, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza doble la espalda arqueando mi columna hacia adelante sentí la aguja traspasándome la piel del cuello no dolía tanto pero parecía que los tendones y músculos se me hubieran roto al primer pinchazo no fue tanto el dolor, al segundo escuche a Po quejarse pero no aparto su mano de la mía ni por un segundo, era extraño con cada pinchazo sentía dolor pero luego se iba suavizando, mantis era bueno con las agujas debía darle las gracias pero en la mañana estaba seguro que me las cobraría por interrumpir ''su sueño de belleza'', nunca entendí eso, el siempre estaba igual o sea feo.

Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle lo contario, el insecto sufría de exceso de vanidad y nadie se lo quitaba estaba segura que su madre le decía todos los días que era el ser más hermoso del mundo, bueno no la culpaba era su madre, las madres siempre veían a sus hijos los seres mas preciosos del mundo era algo que solo comprendería si fuera mamá, porque Mantis no era el ser más hermoso que había visto.

Me traspiraba la frente enormemente, luego de unos minutos de lo mismo ya no sentía dolor Mantis respiraba agitadamente, sabía que se había lucido con el trabajo que había hecho en mi pecho, saco la ultima aguja de mi cuello, salto de mi hombro a la cama, Po soltó mi mano y sentí frio, como si me mojaran con un balde de agua helada, sentí que mi corazón se me encogía trate de no darle importancia pero era lo que sentía.

-puedes doblar el cuello- me pregunto Mantis captando mi atención e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, yo inconscientemente lo mire aun sentada, y arquee una ceja ante la pregunta tonta que me había hecho, el rio nerviosamente y guardo las agujas en su maletín.

-gracias…-murmuré con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Mantis, el abrió sus ojos a no más poder, yo rodé los ojos sabia que se burlaría de mi pero no me interesaba, se lo decía en serio aparte seria de maleducados no darle las gracias, Mantis y sus agujas eran milagrosas.

-wowo….-Mantis puse su tenaza en alto, dándole más énfasis a su palabra-¿me estás dando las gracias?

-tú qué crees, tonto- respondí de mala manera, acaso era sordo o que, le daba las gracias creo que las faltas de los baños le estaban haciendo mal.

-te lo dije paga….algún día me lo diría- le dijo el insecto al simio que este bufaba molesto y le pasaba un par de yuanes, y el insecto se reía maliciosamente pero cuando sostuvo las monedas se cayó, ahora era Mono y Grulla los que se burlaban de él, saliendo de la habitación.-¡oigan, oigan no me piensan ayudar!.

-¡no!-respondieron los dos al unisonó, riendo maliciosamente mientras ambos entraban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mantis aun en el suelo exhalo exageradamente- con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos…-dijo el insecto, víbora me miro y bufo, rodo los ojos se dirigió hacia Mantis, quitándole las monedas de encima, el bicho salto para abrazarla de manera posesiva- ¡gracias!, gracias eres la mejor, adiós chicos y ehh… maestros- hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de los dos maestros, estos se sonrieron ligeramente.

-pueden salir de la habitación necesito hablar con Tigresa…igual mañana tenemos entrenamiento, duermas bien…- dijo respetuosamente pero aun manteniendo su timbre firme al final, yo agache la mirada escuche unos pasos salir de mi habitación, sabía que me exigiría saber sobre mi sueño, pero no yo lo recordaba era el primer de todos los que había tenido que recordaba poco, solo ojos Jade, el tigre del sueño anterior había vuelto a parecer y el dolor, era como si no pudiera controlar mis emociones y pensamientos, me sentía extraña pero a la vez, era yo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro levante la mirada y era Oogway que me miraba con una sonrisa paternal, yo se la devolví de todos las personas que vivían conmigo podría decir que la tortuga era como mi mejor amigo, compartía todo con el siempre había pensado así, de niña pensaba que él era lo más parecido que pudiera tener a un abuelo, ya que bajaba al valle de la paz y veía a las niñas y niños de la mano con cerdos o conejos con barba, era de las pocas veces que sabía lo que sentían ellos, que compartía algo con ellos.

Oogway me beso la frente y yo sonreí – duerme bien, mi pequeña- me dijo la sabia tortuga, y salió yo fui borrando la sonrisa de a poco, agache la cabeza con un poco de tristeza ahora podía analizar todo, no sabía lo que me había pasado todo en mi vida era raro, las personas normales no soñaban como yo y podían meditar tranquilas sin desconcentrarse.

-¿me vas a decir que soñaste?- me pregunto Shifu suavemente, que si le iba a decir ni yo lo recordaba bueno la mayor parte, lo extraño era que podía pero por más que me esforzaba no podía, me empezaba a doler la cabeza, me estaba forzando a mi misma pero por más que lo hacía recordaba solo el final.

-no…no lo recuerdo- dije finalmente sabia que me acordaba un poco pero no le diría a Oogway quizás pero Shifu no era la persona más comprensiva que conociera, ni menos la mas paciente, no me sentía en confianza para decirle todo, luego de eso se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros yo estruje la sabana con mi pata nerviosamente, con el no había tema recién me di cuenta que mi relación con Shifu no era lo misma que cuando era niña, yo había crecido, me había vuelto dura y Shifu había dejado de prestarme la misma atención, nuestra relación tristemente era de maestro y estudiante.

-bien, entonces…que duermas-dijo finalmente después de un suspiro que no supe descifrar de si era de frustración o se sentía mal porque no había hablado pero había dicho la verdad bueno más o menos. Unas de sus mejores cosas era que no te presionaba y me daba mi espacio, Shifu salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, una vez que hubo salido me toque la cabeza revolviendo un poco mi pelaje, las manos me temblaban ligeramente, estaba nerviosa todavía escuchaba ecos de sollozos y llantos en mi cabeza, se me rompía el corazón al escucharlos su voz era suave y dulce, podía sentir como si me traspasara el alma, y me dejara una herida era como si necesitara calmarla.

Me levante, tenía el pijama pero hacía calor así que no me puse nada encima tenía un batón rojo de seda en un gancho en la esquina de mi habitación, no tenía ganas de ponérmelo iría a la cocina para tomar un té siempre me relajaba, y eso es lo que necesitaba ahora relajación.

Camine por el pasillo procurando no despertar a nadie, doble a la derecha pasando por la alacena donde guardaban todos los víveres para un mes de comidas y suficientes suministros para banquetes a veces se excedían con la comida y la teníamos que regalar a los orfanatos, o la gente necesitadas , mi mente aun viaja a los sueños desde los primeros hasta los más recientes, todos diferentes, ninguno igual al otro no sabía que significaban la tortuga no era un ayuda solo me desahogaba y él me contaba una historia, pero ¿que tenía que ver los hilos rojos, la mitades perdidas y las vidas pasadas conmigo? Nada, absolutamente nada, quizás Mono tenía razón y a Oogway le faltaba un tornillo, pero aun así lo admiraba y lo quería.

-ella me preocupa…- escuche la voz de Po en la cocina, hablaba en susurros, me quede estática en la entrada de la cocina, mire al suelo mirando de izquierda a derecha, me habían dicho que no tenía que espiar pero ¿ella?, ¿ella quien?

-no puedes decirle, ahora joven guerrero- le dijo Oogway ¿estaban hablando de mi? ¿Qué no podía decirme Po?

-si lo sé pero usted vio a Tigresa, Maestro- susurro Po de manera triste y pausada, abrí los ojos como platos se referían a mí, sentí una punzada en medio de mi pecho, agache la cabeza y cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me mordí el labio superior, sentí rabia hacia ellos, yo tenía tanto derecho como cualquier persona de saber la verdad, la necesitaba.

-aun no….no podemos arriesgarnos a que él los busque, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, esto es por su bien- dijo Oogway, yo preste atención a sus palabras ¿Quién era él?, ¿arriesgarnos?, ahora tenía más preguntas oí a Po suspirar, luego reino el silencio, ninguno hablo. Yo después de unos minutos me di vuelta, de regreso a mi habitación ya no quería saber nada de los dos, me ocultaban la verdad y yo quería saber la verdad en este instante, la merecía. Mi salud mental corría peligro, no solo eso no me podía concentrar en los entrenamientos, finalmente una parte de mi tenía razón no debía confiar en Po pero Oogway, el me conocía desde niña, no me esperaba eso de él, siempre pensé que él era la persona más sincera y de confianza que había conocido en mi vida pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no era así.

Levante la mirada, no entristecería por nadie era orgullosa, me preocuparía por mi y nadie más, no necesitaba de otras personas debía velar por mi entrenamiento, nada más.

Entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta a mi espalda cuidando no despertar a nadie, ya se escuchaban los ronquidos de Mantis y hace menos de media hora nos habíamos acostado, el bicho tenía el sueño pesado es más me sorprendía que se haya levantado, no sabía lo fuerte que había gritado para que incluso el se hubiera levantado. Me encamine a mi cama pero cuando moví la sabana para acostarme descubrí una hermosa daga plateada con una esmeralda en la punta, su hoja parecía de plata, y el mango era de color azul pasando una estela blanca arrugue el entreceño la levante suavemente cuidando no cortarme al hacerlo.

Leí lo que tenia escrito en la hoja con desconfianza, mire a ambos lados revisando que no haya nadie, me extrañaba que alguien pudiera dejarme esto en mi habitación y quien podía ser, si todos se habían ido a dormir menos Oogway y Po pero ellos estaban en la cocina, ¿entonces quien había sido?

Volví a leer el escrito, creyendo que era una mentira…

''_lucha y libertad''_

**Continuara….**

**Bueno por fin el segundo capítulo estuve dos días escribiendo todo el santo día, me empezaron a doler las manos pero sigo por ustedes, lo merecen y espero ¡no! ruego que les guste , porque me costó pero lo hice, critiquen quizás esta muy corto, no sé yo le sentí sabor a poco pero díganme que les parece yo no me enojo jejeje.**

**si les gusta recomiendenla por fis :3**

**Bueno gracias a todos, tratare actualizar lo más pronto posible pero nos veremos en la ''Mi pensamiento eres tú'' jajajjjaja….Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen un review me animan a seguir ya que no sabía si iba a ser bien recibida, pero bueno jejeje.**

**No saben lo que viene en el capítulo 3 y creo que lo eh confundido, me parece que algunos ya se están haciendo una idea de lo que pasa pero tengo más sorpresas, y sobre la Daga van a tener que esperar pero tiene mucho que ver con la historia…esperen, queridos, esperan ¡muajajajjajaja!**

**Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana mi otra historia, pero no se empiezan las pruebas y como soy una alumna aplicada tengo que estudiar mas encima tengo prueba todos los días en la semana, bueno la próxima pero igual seguiré.**

**Que les vaya bien!**


	3. Debilidad

**Hola otra vez! Sé que les dije en el capitulo anterior de esta misteriosa historia que actualizaría mi otra historia que la tengo en proceso pero no pude evitar hacer otro capítulo espero que me comprendan, pero que coste que no la dejare abandonada ¡JAMAS!.**

**Les doy las gracias a todos las personitas que me ayudan en esta historia, este capítulo va dedicado a Sal Rosi una nueva amiga que hablamos siempre, mil besos chica tus historias me encantan.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece y siendo lógica creo que nunca lo hará a no ser que me tome Dreamworks por la fuerza, bueno no le encuentro sentido a esta oración pero no lucro con esto, y repito no podría.**

**Los dejo leer, tranquilos de todas formas no leerán la negrita jajaja.**

Capitulo 3: Debilidad.

Mire extrañada la daga en mi mano la había dado vueltas tantas veces y aun no la entendía lo que tenia escrito, era muy extraño _''Lucha y Libertad?' _¿Qué podía significar? Y lo más importante como había llegado a mí, todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de dos personas, al recordarlos me enfurecí quería que no me dijeran la verdad, estaba en mi derecho soy la más afectada en esta situación, ellos parece no importarles mi salud mental.

Abrí un pequeño cajoncito donde tenía unas cosas como vendas, los carboncillos, uno que otro diario que tengo desde que soy niña. Últimamente, no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir en él, la verdad ya no le daba tanta importancia como antes, solo escribía en él. cuando era algo realmente importante como sueños, cuando estaba enojada con Shifu o los chicos y no podían descargarme era algo así como un medio de descarga donde podía escribir mis frustraciones a veces creo que tenía algo con el papel porque lo usaba para descargar mis sufrimientos y confusiones.

Seguramente si hablara me reclamaría sus derechos para un merecido descanso…Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa que se transformo en una mueca de fastidio, no sé cómo puedo sonreír si ahora no tenia descanso el sueño había escapado de mi cuerpo, tome la daga delicadamente después tendría tiempo para pensar en ella, la metí en el cajoncito procurando no hacer ruido para no levantar sospechas, no quería tener que responder preguntas de nadie, ni muchos dar explicaciones. Me sentí de pronto observada, un escalofriante frio recorrió mi columna, podía jurar haber escuchado y sentido una respiración chocar contra mi nuca, había alguien más en el cuarto, y no sabía quién.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, el corazón me latía a mil por minuto podría jurar delante de quien sea que la respiración pausada y fuerte era familiar, era extraño la respiración era fuerte y profunda como si estuviera furiosa, pasee la mirada por mi habitación solo estaba yo, '¿vacío?' me dije a mi misma, cuestionándome, no podía ser de nuevo me había pasado, tenía que visitar un siquiatra urgentemente, me estaba volviendo loca y me asustaba.

Suspire con frustración, mire mi cama desordenada la sabana estaba en el suelo, se me había caído cuando descubrí la daga y no me había dado cuenta, volví a suspirar de vuelta, pero era para disipar todas los pensamientos que se pasaban por la cabeza, me agache levantando la sabana roja la extendí en el aire creando una onda de viento, la deje caer suavemente en la cama, me acosté delicadamente, solté un bostezo audible estirándome en la cama.

Me frote los ojos con los dedos, disponiéndome a dormir quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido en día de hoy, era mucho para un solo día.

Cerré los ojos e intente despejar mi mente de todo pensamiento, y eso incluía a Po y toda pizca de ojos Jades que pasaran por mi mente.

* * *

_-hija me alegra tanto esta noticia-me dijo mi madre sonriendo anchamente, mientras me acomodaba el vestido blanco, yo mire mi reflejo en el espejo al frente mío, suspire con tristeza me esperaba una vida infeliz.-vamos alégrate ¡eres muy afortunada!…_

_No, no lo era…Casarse con un tirano, que creía que la guerra y la violencia era la solución para todo, yo jamás ¡jamás lo amaría!, lo jure a mí misma, y lo pensaba cumplir no dejaría que esa persona que solo me producía repulsión me tocara, no lo permitiría…Mi madre se puso al lado mío mirándonos al espejo ambas._

_-eres muy hermosa…-me dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa algo arrogante acariciando mi mejilla, yo la mire seriamente, nunca me gusto que me digan eso-por eso tu padre y yo arreglamos esta boda cuando eras apenas una bebe, naciste para ser destinada a la grandeza.-ella salió de la habitación dejándome sola con mi triste reflejo._

_Volví a mirar mi reflejo, no podía entender que tenía que hermoso mi rostro, tenía unos delgados labios negros que parecían una línea en vez labios, una nariz pequeña también negra, mi rostro era adornado por franjas marrones que recorrían mis mejillas y frente, tenía un rostro que no necesitaba maquillaje y eso me alegraba, algunas amigas y mi madre querían todo el tiempo probarme maquillarme pero yo me negaba rotundamente…_

_Para que maquillarme si mi rostro ya lo asemejaba, mis ojos alargados y naranjados eran adornados por rayas negras que parecían que todo el tiempo llevara delineador, a mi opinión era lo único que me gustaba de mi rostro, tenía unas pequeñas orejas que detectaban muy bien los sonidos, y que a veces me jugaban en contra cuando estaba triste._

_La belleza no era un privilegio, más bien una tortura. Nacer fea o con caerme y hacerme una fea cicatriz en el rostro hubiera sido mejor, si de eso dependía no casarme._

_-puede percibir que no estás feliz- dijo una voz familiar sobresaltándome, me di vuelta para mirar a Oogway que estaba sonriendo ligeramente apoyado a la puerta donde había salido mi madre, la habitación era espaciosa e iluminada por ventanales enormes, toda mi vida había vivido entre lujos, pero nunca había sido realmente feliz._

_Suspire – tan obvia soy…- le dije en un susurro agachando mi cabeza, Oogway era el sabio del clan aconsejaba a Kage, era respetado por todos incluso más que el tigre siberiano, se le obedecía mas, mi padre había hablado con él para que me enseñara Kung fu desde los 4 años, era mi mentor y mi consejero el miraba todo desde una perspectiva diferente a las de las demás personas, mi padre lo había hablado con él en contra de la voluntad de mi madre, pues no quería que fuera machona, pero mi padre se negó diciendo que me iba a hacer bien, el siempre quiso un hombre y buscaba siempre que yo no me fijara en chicos y que fuera un mujer independiente, y estaba de acuerdo pero cuando los padres de Kage vinieron a hablar con ellos al verme, mi madre parecía encantada según había dicho mi padre y el no se pudo negar._

_-te conozco desde que eras muy pequeñita…tengo la fortuna de pasar más tiempo contigo que tus padres o cualquier persona, te conozco tanto que podría jurar que odias a Kage-tenía razón, arrugue la nariz con enojo ¡ese maldito nombre!, que lo odiaba no era un secreto para nadie, aunque intentaba fingir pero el hecho de tenerlo cerca me daba nauseas aunque era así con todos los machos que se me acercaban, pero todos parecían tener miedo…Todo el clan entero sabía que estaba comprometida con él, le tenían miedo a él._

_Y era la afortunada de entre las chicas y también la más envidiada, y no sabían que yo cambiaria de lugar con ellas si fuera para solo alejarme de él, estaba condenada._

_-Oogway, esto es ridículo… ¿Por qué yo? ¿No pudo haber sido otra la que lleve el vestido blanco?- pregunte con enojo, levantando un poco la voz la tortuga me miro con una sonrisa de tranquilidad yo solo apreté los labios y los puños, tenía ganas de golpear algo._

_-el vestido te queda precioso, pero la portadora no se ve contenta eh visto novias antes y hasta lloran de felicidad con su primera prueba de vestido, tú, mi pequeña, eres una novia diferente- dijo acercándose a mi acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con baje la mirada-te prometo que en tu matrimonio descubrirás lo que es el Amor, y viene en color verde._

_Levante la mirada extrañada por su comentario la tortuga me miro feliz, tenía una sonrisa juguetona y me mostraba algo, yo arrugue el entreceño y mire su mano, abrió mis ojos ¡no podía ser!_

_-¡¿Oogway es en serio?! -grite emocionada mirando el precioso collar de Jade en su mano, podía reconocerlo era una reliquia de él, de niña lo había en su casa, siempre estaba guardado era de su difunda esposa, el me había dicho que su esposo lo había usado cuando se casaron, siempre había soñado con un Amor como el de ellos, o como el de mi madre y mi padre, al principio ella lo odiaba pero él no renuncio a ella, alegando que tenia ''suficiente Amor para los dos'' habían llegado al punto de incluso casi cancelar el matrimonio pero al final ella cayo rendida en sus brazos, como me había contado mi padre. Con Oogway era diferente él la había conocido en Galápagos fue amor a primera vista según dijo, habían salido y luego de dos años se habían casado, aunque nunca me dijo si tuvieron hijos pero ella había muerto, y luego el viajo por todas partes obteniendo conocimiento, y se estableció aquí._

_-no, esto es una broma…-dijo sarcásticamente, yo sonreí y él me paso el collar, la verdad lucia sencillo solo resaltaba el pequeño jade, la cadena era de plata…A mi no me gustaba lo ostentoso por eso me gustaba tanto este collar._

_-gracias, ¿quieres que lo use el la boda?- le pregunte, para mí no era buena idea usarlo ese día, muchas lo usarían por ser ''el día mas especial en la vida de una mujer'' pero era obvio que para mí no lo era._

_El negó, yo arrugue el entreceño –quiero que lo uses el día que para ti sea especial, además no queda bien con el vestido- mire el vestido era largo de seda blanca, era liso yo les había dicho que no quería nada lujoso claro que mi madre había metido sus manitos, y les dijo que pusieran pedrería, llevaba un hombro descubierto, y se ajustaba mi torso en la parte de los hombros tenía una cinta con incrustaciones de piedras rojas y azules… ¡odiaba a mi madre!_

_El vestido era feo a mi opinión y el collar era muy hermoso para el –tienes razón, igualmente no lo pensaba usar con este trapo- dije con desprecio lo único que quería era quitármelo._

_-¿tu madre lo arreglo, cierto?- dijo el yo asentí, a Oogway parecía divertirle mi actitud- bien quítalo y anda al patio, quiero que practiques la meditación, la ultima vez no progresaste mucho_

_Oogway salió des cuarto dejándome sola, yo suspire y me quite el collar dejándolo en el armario debajo de mi ropa escondido de los ojos de mi madre, estaba segura que me obligaría a usarlo, me quite el vestido y lo deje en la cama extendido, en dos días me casaría era el cuarto vestido que me hacían el primero le había derramado sopa sobre él, el segundo lo había pisado alegando que fue sin querer. Mentira, quería que postergaran la boda, al tercer vestido lo arañe en el estomago a un día de la boda, con este ya se habían dado cuenta así que mandaron a hacer replicas de el mismo, Kage había hablado conmigo, más bien amenazado diciéndome lo que había ordenado ya no podía romperlos._

_Me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento, que era un chaleco rojo y un pantalón holgado de seda, me encantaba vestirme así mi madre lo odiaba me decía que si me vieran creerían que soy un hombre, pero lo hacía para molestarla, a menudo discutía con ella en especial con la boda pero la quería y sabia que buscaba mi bien, pero a su manera._

_Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo mire a mi alrededor camine por el pasillo alfombrado, la casa era lujosa e espaciosa, siempre había tenido todas las comodidades pero nunca había sido realmente feliz, baje la espalera escontrandome con mi padre subiendo por ella._

_-hola, preciosa- me saludo, besándome la frente siempre había sido unida con él, incluso más que con mi madre con el de niña salíamos pescar, jugar por los jardines a las carreras y siempre ganar, ya que él me dejaba ganar, también me había enseñado a leer y todos los años competíamos en el festival de las cometas solíamos perder cuando él las hacía, y discutíamos los ángulos perfectos, aunque la competencia no importaba cuando eres pequeña; en un día caluroso tomas un helado de Limón bajo la sombra de un árbol, mi padre era fanático de los helados tanto que llegaba a tomar 5 helados de diferentes sabores a veces más de 6, competíamos quien los comía más rápido, y a veces quedabas con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, que luego de unos minutos se te pasaba, recordaba que en el verano tirábamos un colchón del segundo piso al patio y veíamos al estrellas poniéndole nombre graciosos. Era deprimente pero mis días de niñez habían quedado atrás aunque aun salir a pescar con el de vez en cuando tenía ratos libres pero últimamente estaba muy ocupado y yo igual, cuando era pequeña salíamos a pescar al rio, no lo necesitábamos cuando teníamos mucho pescado, almorzábamos pescado a las bramas, lo que era delicioso aunque comíamos solo dos pescado y lo demás lo tirábamos a veces yo le los daba a niños que habían en la calle, lo cual me trajo problemas ya que era criticada por eso._

_-hola, padre- dije tristemente, deseaba volver a ser pequeña para que me llevara a la plaza y le lanzara al aire y cuando creía que caería, el me atrapara consiguiendo mi risa alegre, ahí si era feliz._

_-¿Cómo te fue con el vestido?- me pregunto con una mirada seria, yo solo rodé los ojos y hice una mueca- ¿no lo rompiste esta vez?- yo suspire e ignore su comentario, me recordó a mi discusión con Kage, no quería escucharlo._

_Solo me di vuelta dispuesta a irme –Oogway me está esperando-susurre, dándole la espalda y me encamine al patio, pase por la cocina, el comedor, estudio; habían a ser 10 minutos de caminata ¡en pensar que había a vivir en una casa igual a esta!, siempre había querido una casa pequeña, con un esposo que ame rodeada de niños pequeños, esa gran diferencia tenia con mi madre._

_Llegue al patio, Oogway estaba sentado en posición de loto en el suelo, bajo el árbol yo suspire y camine hacia él, me senté junto a él imitándolo, lo conocía de sobra y sabia que él me había escuchado venir._

_-de nuevo enojada, que te contraten del enano gruñón de Blancanieves- dijo burlonamente a veces en vez de pequeña solía llamarme ''enana enojona'' cuando era niña, ya que, era muy pequeña sonreí ante ese comentario, el siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.-tienes que cerrar los ojos y despejar la mente impertinentica que tienes._

_Cerré los ojos e intente hacerle caso a su comentario._

* * *

Los rayos del sol, lastimaban mis ojos, me moví en mi cama tratando de volver al suelo pero no pude, intente moverme de nuevo, tenia sueño con mi desvelada de anoche lo único que quería era dormir por una semana, era la primera vez que dormía en paz en años claro que no recordaba nada pero ¡que importaba!

Suspire, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados quería dormir solo eso, dormir...Sentí una respiración chocar frente de mi cara, abrí mis ojos la sabana estaba enredada en mi cuerpo, y me cubría ligeramente la cabeza me quede viendo a Víbora que estaba frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

-¡despierta!- grito, yo me tape los oídos aun tenia sueño, emití un chillido y me revolqué en la cama ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritar de esa manera?, me di contra el suelo sin darme cuenta, estaba segura que me saldría un chichón en la frente que todos verían, me quede un rato en el suelo tendida, suspire la sabana ahora me tapaba entera parecía un arrollado rojo -¿tigresa? ¿Estás bien?- escuche su voz preocupada, su molesta voz que me había despertado de un por fin agradable sueño, sin ojos verdes, sin carreras en el bosque, sin sauces, solo….Solo nada, según lo que recordaba.

-volveré a dormir…-dije adormilada, tenia sueño y dormiría en el suelo si era necesario, suspire dispuesta a volver a dormir, el piso de madera estaba caliente por el sol, que atravesaba el papel chino, sentí de repente un peso encima de mi espalda _''víbora, esa mala amiga, que no me deja descansar_ '' pensé, cuando empezó a saltar sobre mi espalda.

-despierta, despierta, despierta…. ¡despierta!- grito cada vez más fuerte, tenía la voz de una niña, una maldita niña malcriada que mataría sino me dejaba dormir.-es un hermoso día el de hoy… ¡despierta!

Yo gruñí molesta, ya cansada de tanto grito y salto, corrí la sabana de mi cabeza y me di vuelta haciendo que ella se caiga, mire a mi alrededor el sol ya había salido lo que significaba que ya habían tocado el gong, ¡me había quedado dormida! ¿Por qué nadie me había despertado? Pensé para luego darme cuenta que prefería que me despertara ella que los chicos, bueno en algo le agradecía pero no en la manera en la que me despertó.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte, poniendo una mano en mi frente adolorida, tenía una leve hinchazón _''Gracias Víbora'' _ pensé de manera sarcástica, mi mejor amiga me daba enormes dolores de cabeza, mire al lado que la reptil estaba tendida en el suelo de manera vertical la mire con el entreceño ella sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-tu piso es muy cálido…-me dijo cerrando los ojos con una voz jodidamente soñadora de esas cuando habla de Grulla y lo lindo que es, ella me estaba evitando…Ella lo hacía cuando no quería decirme la verdad así que llegue a la conclusión que era tarde y tarde para mí era las 9 de la mañana.

Suspire, ella no tenía remedio –ach! ¡Ya levántate!- le dije en tono autoritario, ella no me hizo caso y se quedo en el suelo con una sonrisa picara y juguetona, yo supe captar lo que estaba haciendo – cuando me levante, te pisare- lo dije en tono malvado levantándome, Víbora abrió los ojos como platos y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba de pie.

Yo recogí la sabana que estaba tirada en el suelo, poniéndola en la cama cuando me di vuelta ella me miraba seriamente, yo supe que quería hablar conmigo –tu, amor mío, tienes muchas cosas que contarme.-dijo con una melodiosa voz, mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

-¿muchas cosas?- pregunte, haciéndome la tonta mirando los muebles.

-si, como por ejemplo ¿qué tenias escondido en la mañana?, ¿Por qué te caíste? o ¿Qué te dijo Po? , o ¿Por qué te levantaste con el cuello tan contracturado? Mejor aun ¿Por qué dejaste que Po te diera la mano, cuando antes casi se arrancan los ojos?-me bombardeó con sus preguntas, como respondería si ni yo sabía por qué le había permitido tomarme la mano, aunque recordaba todo lo que paso prefería no recordarlo para mí era como una pesadilla que no quería ni acordarme la mínima parte.

-no Víbora no es por eso…es que es complicado-dije tratando de evadir el tema, no quería hablar de Po muchos menos de los sueños y de las locuras que ahora cruzaban por mi mente.

-vamos, no puede ser tan complicado-dijo la reptil poniendo su cola sobre mi pata, yo me había sentado, puse una pata sobre mi frente estaba cansada de tener que dar explicaciones solo quería ser yo y nada más.

-Víbora por favor prometo decirte pero ahora no, tengo que hallar respuestas- tenía razón y estaba decidida a buscar una solución para mi problema, no me dejaría, no me conformaba con la respuesta que me dijo Po buscaría respuestas sin Po y sin Oogway debe haber una historia o relato relacionado con Kage o con un antiguo clan, si quiera una referencia.

Así comprobaría si mis sueños eran reales o tenían algo que ver con la realidad, sentía que me quebraba y que pronto terminaría en un loquero con un vestido blanco e alucinando, necesitaba volver a ser La Gran Maestra Tigresa.

Víbora suspiro y agacho la cabeza yo me sentí mal pero no podía hablar sin ninguna prueba-está bien…coste que es una promesa- me dijo recuperando su chispa característica yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, me levante y doble la sabana rápidamente-bonito pijama- se burlo de mi pijama a mis espaldas, yo me mire la ropa ya era hora de quitármela.

-víbora te importaría…-le dije amablemente dándole a entender que necesitaba privacidad también necesitaba darme un baño, ayer no había tenido tiempo pensaba bañarme en la noche pero era obvio que había estado ''ocupada'', la reptil salió cerrando suavemente la puerta, yo suspire tenia suerte de que Víbora no me haga presionado para decirle la verdad.

Sabía que Po no era la única razón de mi estado, los sueños contribuían más pero ¿Por qué solo yo desconfiaba de él? Los demás parecían llevarse de maravilla con él a Mono se le había cumplido el sueño más anhelado de ser líder de un cuarteto…. ¡Y vaya sueño!

Víbora por fin había visto los ojos de Po y al parecer no me había dicho nada, ella alegaba que él para muy guapo, yo sabía que tenía razón jamás me había fijado en esas cosas, pero con el frente a mi era diferente, no coordinaba bien me comportaba de una manera diferente a cualquier conducta que hubiera tenido con otras personas, podía perdonarlo y no guardarle rencor aun así el me insultara.

Me quite la camisa roja y el pantalón blanco corto, los doble y los deje junto con las sabanas luego les puse la almohada encima para taparlos, me dirigí al pequeño cajoncito busque las vendas enrolladas perfectamente, debajo de unos cuadernos estaban junto con la daga que había encontrado anoche, al tocar la daga sin querer se me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza me vi a mi, lastimada con varios cortes; moretones en el cuerpo, sucia y debilitada. Luego, me vi frente a un espejo con un vestido blanco de novia, en cuanto me vi regrese a mi cuerpo con una enorme jaqueca, y la respiración agitada.

De nuevo había pasado, yo había creído que no había soñado nada en la noche después de el sueño con, con…creo que la muerte, y una boda, no sé qué significa.

Tome las vendas y las enrede a mi torso, como siempre revise que tuviera movilidad, revise el único closet que tenia era ropa casi igual, tome un chaleco negro con bordados rojos y unos pantalones negros, era casi igual a mi típico traje de entrenamiento, tome un toalla y un aceite de jazmín que siempre usaba desde que llegue al palacio de Jade, también uno que otro jabón y un shampoo también de jazmín seguido por una crema enjuague de la misma fragancia, salí rápidamente de mi habitación a las duchas.

No quería hablar ni toparme con nadie así que salí casi corriendo a las duchas ni siquiera me fije por donde caminaba todavía tenía en la mente los sueños y las visiones ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Era la primera vez, que no podía recordar nunca me había pasado por más que lo intentara imágenes sueltas se me venían a la mente, pero era borrosas. No me di cuenta y me choque con algo esponjoso pero a la vez firme haciendo que se cayeran todas las cosas de baño que llevaba en mis manos, me di justo en la frente contra el suelo _''esto ya se me está haciendo costumbre'' _ pensé con fastidio y enojo.

-¡ten cuidado, imbécil!-grite con enojo, con los ojos cerrados tocándome la frente me había pegado justo donde me había caído antes, sabía que el tonto que se había chocado conmigo no era el culpable completamente pero prefería descargarme un poco.

-¿¡imbécil!? Si tú fuiste la descuidada-grito un voz masculina frente a mí, que reconocí de inmediato _''Po'' _ pensé con fastidio, justo con quien menos me quería encontrar, sin duda la mala suerte estaba de mi lado porque siempre me encontraba con personas a las que no quería ver ni en pintura ni siquiera me salvaba en el pueblo, siempre me invadían los chicos que me invitaban a salir con ellos pero había uno en particular que no entendía indirectas más bien directas de que no quería salir con él y aun así me acosaba, lo golpee en más de una vez, era otro maldito masoquista. Me enoje con el comentario del panda, tanto que lo mire con una mirada que estaba segura que si las miradas mataran el ya hubiera muerto, pero el mantenía su expresión serena, casi burlona.

-claro, y yo me choque contigo porque me encanta caerme-dije sarcásticamente con una ridícula voz aguda y esbozando una sonrisa tonta como si demostraba emoción, y luego me levante recogiendo todas las cosas que se habían caído rápidamente, maldita la hora que se me había ocurrido traer tantas cosas. Las levante solo concentrándome en los utensilios de aseo, no mire a Po, recogí el shampoo y dos jabones, cuando estaba por recoger el tercero mi mano toco la de Po levante la vista, topándome con los ojos Jade de Po que me resultaban tan conocidos, y me producían una sensación de hormigueo en la boca del estomago, quería tener un amor y sufrir estas situaciones pero no con Po pero a la vez creía algo dentro mío, que lo había elegido a él y que pensaba que era el indicado.

Me conecte con sus profundos ojos verdes sin darme cuenta, inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando de nuevo mi cabeza me decía que no pero no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo, sentía como si mi cerebro se me fundiera y mucho calor en las mejillas. Quería negarlo pero había atracción entre Po y yo y ahora era consciente de ello el me podía intentar matar pero aun así me acercaba a él era algo que me superaba que no había sentido por nadie antes, pero ahí estábamos a punto de besarnos y el parecía corresponderme, inconscientemente solté los shampoos y los jabones que tenía en las manos para acercarme más a él.

'' _¿Qué me pasa?'' _me pregunte a mí misma, sacudí la cabeza sentí que un aire frio me recorrí la columna y de repente me sentí como si me sacaran el corazón con las garras y necesitara los besos de Po para sentir completa, me aleje y en cuanto sacudí la cabeza el panda recogió un aceite, un jabón y la talla rápidamente seguido se levanto, yo me quede en el suelo con la cabeza gacha recogí el shampoo que estaba a mis pies junto con dos jabones y la crema enjuague, me levante apenada no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, pero él se me acerco de todas formas yo aun miraba al suelo era consciente de lo que iba a pasar si no me hubiera alejado.

-aquí tienes…-me dijo el pasándome la toalla y lo demás suavemente, yo no levante la cabeza seguía avergonzada, quizás le debía una disculpa pero yo no había sido sola él me había seguido el juego antes pensaba que yo lo había iniciado ahora que lo pensaba bien ambos habíamos sido, el se fue rápidamente dejando una estela de aroma a tierra fresca y menta que pude captar era tonto pero me gustaba su aroma, yo no pude evitar darme vuelta a ver como se iba tenía un caminar tan ligero pero a la vez firme caminaba como si creyera que era dueño del mundo, y parecía creerlo Po era arrogante y también bipolar me había dicho que no le importaba como le recibiera su disculpa yo no, mas me insistió hasta que acepte, me había insultado y luego casi suplicándome perdón alegando ''no poder ni querer estar peleado conmigo'' cuando yo lo único que quería era que fuera el otro día para golpearlo si me provocaba. Sin contar con lo que había hecho cuando me desperté con el cuello horriblemente adolorido pero yo le seguía el juego y en un día casi caía rendida a sus brazos, vivir con él sería imposible si no había pasado ni tres días y ya estuvimos a punto de besarnos no quería pensar en lo que pasaría luego, no quería admitirlo y jamás lo diría en voz pero él era mi debilidad…

Suspire de nuevo, con la llegada de él me había vuelto loca, me dirigí a las duchas que estaban al frente del baño, cerré la puerta con traba, respetaba mi privacidad y era muy pulcra con respecto a mi cuerpo, siempre cuando me cambiaba en la noche apagaba todas las luces, y en la mañana siempre me cambiaba antes de los demás, pero era obvio que hoy no.

De desvestí, deje la ropa en una silla al costado de las duchas, tome los utensilios de aseo y me metí a la ducha con ellas, abrí la llave del agua al principio siempre estaba fría y luego se empezaba a calentar lentamente la verdad siempre me gusto ese proceso era tranquilizante y lograba relajar todos los músculos tensos de mi cuerpo que años de entrenamiento lo habían trabajado logrando endurecer todos los músculos de mis brazos y piernas, mi estomago era plano.

Cualquiera pensaría que tenía un buen cuerpo pero yo pensaba que era lo peor pues siempre atraía miradas que a mi opinión no eran agradables, y lograban enfurecer a mi padre que en ocasiones no me dejaba ni siquiera bajar al pueblo por la misma razón, y si bajaba era con Víbora en todas las ocasiones alguien terminaba golpeado.

Mezcle el shampoo y la crema enjuague para bañarme más rápido, y la esparcí por todo mi cuerpo cuidando no dejar ni una parte sin lavar, luego me puse un poco de aceite que con el agua que caía en pequeñas gotas sobre mi pelaje provoco pequeñas zonas donde se hizo como una espuma pero con el agua escurrió, tome el jabón y me enjabone el cuerpo luego deje que el agua me relajara un poco más me quede unos minutos para lograr relajarme, lo necesitaba. Cuando pensé que ya era suficiente salí, tome la toalla rápidamente y me seque el cuerpo, mi pelaje desprendía un delicioso aroma a jazmín aspire el aroma mientras me secaba la cabeza, me puse ropa interior y luego las venas después la ropa que hoy era negra y no sabía porque la había cambiado, llevaba semanas usando el traje rojo y negro _'' ¿Qué más da?'' _Pensé con aires despreocupados.

Tome todos los utensilios de limpieza y salí de las duchas aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado camine de nuevo a mi habitación para dejar todo, todo estaba muy silencioso en las habitaciones…Conclusión No había nadie, quizás todos estarían en la cocina no creía que ya se hubieran puesto a entrenar no era tan tarde intente consolarme con esa escusa no quería perder entrenamiento por esa todo rápidamente en el mueble lo deje en una repisa del closet y me dirigí a al pasillo a la derecha, mi caminar no era tan rápido tampoco quería atrasarme mucho de la cocina salia un aroma delicioso a sopa de verduras y masa que lograba atraerte, y podías sentir los sabores en la boca.

Entre a la cocina sobre la mesa habían dumpling, y algunos platos con fideos todos estaban conversando animadamente los maestros no estaban así que supuse que estaban meditando o conversando sobre los entrenamientos, me quede un rato analizando lo que veía nunca había visto tanta comida en un desayuno normalmente desayunábamos tofu, semillas o masas integrales en pequeñas cantidades a veces con mucha suerte comíamos panes de frijol y te como ayer, comíamos las semillas y el tofu para darnos energía y que no nos hiciera daño a nuestra salud, y el pan integral era por si caso quedábamos con hambre.

-buenos días…-murmure sin mirar a nadie ingresando a la cocina, esto me provoco acordarme de lo que había escuchado anoche, así que me enoje mas de lo que estaba.

-hola gótica…-se saludo Mantis burlonamente mientras me veía de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de lado y un estallido de risas masculinas se escucho tras su comentario y tras eso un fuerte latigazo cortesía de víbora , un aullido al unisono, yo rodé los ojos y me senté para mi desgracia al lado de Po que al otro lado estaba Víbora y Grulla en la punta, que era el único lugar vació no lo mire pero pude sentir su mirada sobre mi la ignore.

-amiga no es de nada pero ¿Por qué te vestiste así?- me pregunto Víbora mirando mi ropa, yo fruncí el ceño y volví a rodar los ojos, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi y lo odiaba otra que podía sentir también la mirada de Po, y no podía evitar sonrojarme pero agradecía mi pelaje naranja lo cubriera.

-por que decidí ser gótica, Víbora- le dije en tono sarcástico tomando un dumpling para comerlo toda la cocina se sumió en un silencio.

-¿en serio?- me pregunto Grulla con los ojos abiertos _''no entendieron'' _ pensé, me puse una pata en la cara en señal de cansancio.

Rodé los ojos –no, tonto estaba siendo sarcástica…-le dije en tono cansino la verdad ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que los llamara ''tontos, imbéciles, inútiles, descerebrados y lista seguía'' así que se comportaban como si les dijera por su nombre pero ¡por favor! ¿Cómo no habían entendido?

-Ohhh…-se escucho a todos al unisonó yo ignore eso y me concentre en comer el dumpling. No me gustan los dumpling uno nunca sabia que tenían adentro pero esta vez comería lo que pusieran en la mesa con tal de ir rápido a entrenar.

-¡este día lo recordaremos todos!- grito con emoción el insecto alzando sus tenazas al aire de manera dramática todos pusimos atención a sus palabras en especial yo- La gran maestra Tigresa, se ha quedado dormida.

Suspire intentando tranquilizarme-mantis te callas o cuando entrenemos te usare de muñeco de entrenamientos- dije manteniendo mi voz neutra pero malvada a la vez, había tanto silencio que pude oír como tragaba saliva el insecto.

-chicos, planeo una salida de hombres al valle hoy abra una feria de juegos ¿Quién se apunta?- dijo Mono rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa arrogante como siempre, se creía el jefe de ''su grupo'' estaba segura que ahora estaba integrado Po, Víbora y yo nos miramos negando con la cabeza sabia que el Maestro Shifu solo les dejaría si entrenaban doble ya que consideraba las ferias una pérdida de tiempo, y cada vez que iban siempre los terminaban echando los comerciantes pues jugaban una y otra vez o terminaban destrozando los puestos.

-acepto- dijeron Mantis y Grulla al unisonó levantando sus tenazas y alas al aire con emoción a ellos les encantaban esas cosas, yo solo me dedique a sorber la sopa que tenía en frente era realmente deliciosa pero su sabor me parecía levemente familiar, como si la hubiera probado cuando era niña. Ahora lo recordaba Shifu me había llevado a un torneo de Kung fu en otra parte y pasamos a tomar sopa a un restaurante del valle el mejor a opinión del panda rojo yo no entendí como un restaurante que solo vendía sopa de fideos podía ser el mejor en otras partes había mas variedad, no dije nada fue atendida por un ganso muy educado y nos dio unos platos de sopa cuando lo probé lo supe Shifu tenia razón, era lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida.

-¿y tu Po?- pregunto Mono mirando al panda que parecía estar pensando, yo mire de reojo la escena.

-chicos, no se tengo que entrenar-dijo mientras devoraba un plato de sopa tras otro, yo me sorprendí pues era delgado y comía como un cerdo o peor, incluso era una ofensa para ellos decir eso.

-vamos amigo, estoy seguro de que las chicas querrán conocer al guerrero Dragón-dijo Mantis levanto las cejas de manera picara, se me retorció el estomago con ese comentario no pude identificar el sentimiento no lo había sentido nunca, seguí tomando la sopa de manera normal pero me empezó a parecer amarga-imagínate, Po tu y yo….-dijo abrazando a Po por los hombros mirando hacia el techo luego miro mal a sus antiguos amigos- mantis, también Grulla rodeados de chicas…de todas clases.

Los chicos suspiraron menos Grulla y por alguna razón a Po le hizo gracia el comentario ya que se empezó a reír a carcajadas todos lo quedamos mirando con asombro, parecía mas bien una sonrisa sarcástica que una verdadera.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-pregunto Grulla amablemente pero aun mirándolo extraño al igual que todos, Po dejo de reír y nos miro recuperando su seriedad, que ahora que lo pensaba no era muy común en el.

-pues nada, solo que yo no me puedo enamorar de ellas…Bueno, si me acosan no-dijo Po con una sonrisa conteniendo una lagrima de tanto reírse, yo fruncí el ceño y solo lo mire, Mono, Mantis e incluso Víbora y Grulla parecieron que sus palabras eran un chiste ya que, yo conocía la sensación pero algo dentro mío suspiro con alivio.

-¡vamos, que te acosen en lo mejor!- bufo Mono con arrogancia, todos nosotros lo miramos con una ceja arqueada y escépticos a la vez, Po solo lo miro doblando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿y tu como sabes?- le pregunte burlonamente mirándolo mal, el simio entrecerró los ojos de mala manera Víbora sonrió todos conocíamos a Mono y entre las chicas no era precisamente popular, el las acosaba y una vez por semana venia del valle con un cachete rojo.

-claro mira quien lo dice….– contrarresto el simio aun manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados yo apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa y gruñí por lo bajo estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular, cuando Víbora se me enrosco al torso.

-tenemos que ir a entrenar-me dijo suavemente arrastrándome a la fuerza, yo mire al simio con una cara que con la mirada le decía _''esto continuara'' _ Mono me miro con temor yo sonreí con satisfacción pero justo ahí Víbora me arrastro a la fuerza, para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha fuerza aunque ella estaba en la razón estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Lleguemos al salón de entrenamiento cuando menos me di cuenta le iba a preguntar a Víbora porque me había arrastrado pero estaban el maestro Shifu y Oogway hablando mientras miraban el circuito, cuando nos escuchamos llegar se dieron vuelta con una sonrisa. He de admitir que me sorprendía que Shifu sonriera pocas veces tenia oportunidad de verlo esbozar una mueca de felicidad, que para mi eran eso las sonrisas.

-hola pequeñas, llegan temprano- dijo Oogway saludándonos Víbora le devolvió la sonrisa pero yo no solo agache la cabeza, la verdad no quería verlo me sentía traicionada por él y Po pero con el panda era diferente cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir su aroma y su respiración chocar contra mi rostro, había estado a punto de besarlo de quemarme jugaba con fuego y eso no era bueno, mi actitud fiera y dura ya casi no estaba cuando él se presentaba.

-podrían empezar con un calentamiento mientras sus compañeros vienen….-dijo Shifu yo y la reptil nos pusimos en una al lado de otra mientras nos dirigíamos al circuito, el circuito contaba con cuatro partes cada uno de nosotros era experimentado en cada una y teníamos favoritos.

Lo atravesé con rapidez mi rendimiento cada vez aumentaba me concentre en cada uno de los golpes lo conocía de memoria y podía anticipar cada golpe aunque era mejor un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no sé porque siempre prefería el circuito me parecía entretenido.

Salte de la tortuga de jade cuando menos me di cuenta respirando agitadamente, mire a los lados estaba sola Víbora aun no salía la mire recién subirse a la tortuga e esquivar la flechas sabía que no le tomaría mucho pues era buena en equilibrio.

Víbora salto de la tortuga a lado, cuando los dos maestro se nos acercaron los chicos aparecieron y con ellos el ruido aunque al ver a los dos maestros se quedaron callados hicieron una reverencia, nos pusimos todos en fila con las manos detrás de nuestra espalda.

Shifu camino delante de nosotros –hoy seguiremos practicando equilibrio y resistencia como ayer ya que no los vi completamente concentrados a algunos necesitamos reforzar sus debilidades, excepto tu guerrero dragón tu nos mostraras que sabes hacer, luego veré en que estas débil y veras a tus compañeros practicar …

Señalo a Po y este solo lo miro seriamente para asentir e hacer una reverencia todos nos sentamos en posición de loto en el piso los únicos de pie eran Shifu y Oogway, todos nos miramos entre si la verdad ya no creía que fuera débil le había enseñado los maestros del consejo de maestros de Gongmen así que supongo que estaría muy bien entrenados además su cuerpo se veía trabajo, sacudí la cabeza preguntándome de donde había sacado eso.

Po se posiciono en el principio del circuito y maestro chaqueo los dedos dándole la señal, el panda se abalanzó al péndulo era mi zona favorita, demostró rapidez y dio golpes certeros rompiendo más de un trozo de madera con púas, los guerreros de madera fueron los siguientes la rapidez de Mantis no era nada comparado con el destrozo más de un guerrero esquivo y atravesó rápidamente los aros de fuego, la zona favorita de Víbora salto a la tortuga desvió flechas y se mantuvo de pie aunque la tortuga se balanceaba de un lado para el otro luego salto al final.

Mi expresión era de asombro jamás había visto a alguien atravesarlo tan rápido, sin ningún error el salón estaba sumido en silencio el panda se aproximo a nosotros hizo una reverencia al maestro que parecía atónito solo Oogway se le acerco y le palmeo la espalda- bien hecho, chico.

Mono, Grulla y Mantis saltaron se acercaron al panda con expresión de euforia -¡eso fue increíble, amigo!- le exclamo Grulla Po solo sonrió, una sonrisa un poco humilde pero solo un poco -¡tú eres…¡wau! Eso fue fantástico! ¡lo mejor que eh visto! –Grito Mantis saltando en el hombro de Po.

-tú eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo- dijo Mono con una sonrisa me pregunte si no era Mantis, Víbora se le acerco a Po y también le felicito pero de una manera más civilizada que ellos, todos me quedaron mirando yo aun seguía en el suelo, solo me levante.

-bien hecho, guerrero dragón- dije haciendo una reverencia con tono serio, el panda me devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa al parecer estaba muy orgullo de sí mismo, yo mire el suelo un poco avergonzada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-te felicito guerrero Dragón ahora te puedes sentar quiero seguir entrenando con los furiosos- dijo el Maestro Shifu mando a Po, yo trague grueso entrenaríamos meditación era mala con eso, ayer me había caído no quería que se repitiera el mismo episodio nos ordenamos en una línea vertical- la primera serás tú Víbora, ya que ayer fuiste la mejor…

La serpiente hizo una reverencia repetimos todo el procedimiento de ayer deseaba que nunca me tocara, nos me sentía con ganas de tener otra alucinación yo no lo soportaría, Víbora no tuvo ningún error luego vino Grulla con dos errores que para el maestro Shifu eran monumentales, Mantis y Mono se casi se habían caído en más de una ocasión, yo estaba que me comían los nervios tanto que creo que Po y Oogway se dieron cuenta de mi inquietud pero no le tome importancia a ninguno de los dos juntos no quería verlo en mi vida.

Luego llego mi turno, escuche al maestro llamarme en dos ocasiones a la primera no la había asimilado bien, di un paso al frente después de un suspiro que creo que se escucho, intente tranquilizar mi aterrado y frenético corazón ya no sabía lo que haría si viera otra cosa, probablemente enloquecería y le gritaría a Po y Oogway.

Salte a la tortuga esta vez no tenía que ser tan difícil. No había discurso, no podía pasar nada malo sentí las miradas sobre mi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no los quería cerrar pero era parte del entrenamiento, suspire los cerré lentamente con temor a ver algo, suspire e intente dejar la mente en blanco.

**Continuara…**

**De nuevo lo sentí Pobre quería poner algo en este capítulo pero al final será para la próxima lo vengo planeando del capítulo 2 pero creo que aun no llega a esa parte.**

**Quizás la termine poniendo en el capítulo 5 quien sabe… si les gusto o no dejen un review! Los amo, me encanta que autores tan buenos estén comentando y les guste, yo verdad tenía miedo de subirla ya que requiere mucho orden y en si la historia es larga, pero aquí estamos.**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo ¿Qué pasara? ¿Tigresa vera algo? ¿Explotara? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo….Que vendrá después de ''Mi pensamiento eres tú'' que chan! Chan! Esta en los últimos capitulo.**

**Si planeo terminar el fic… **

**Los veo luego ya les dije que tenían que hacer esta autora aplicada ira a estudiar para Lenguaje! y perdon por no poner los agradecimientos pero ando corta de tiempo.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
